IL EST TEMPS
by T'Pau
Summary: au retour des îles Maluku,Tempérance Brennan doit affronter la dure réalité... B and B évidemment! n'oubliez pas de commenter, j'espère que cela vous plaira
1. Chapter 1

Bon, vous commencez peut-être à cerner mon cerveau frustré par cette sixième saison qui nous rend tellement triste, qui nous fait cogiter et débloquer!

Donc j'y suis allée de mon OS. Pff! Le problème c'est qu'au départ, il était destiné au concours de fin d'année… et il est vite devenu une fic à suivre que je vous fait partager! Elle est presque finie et devrait compter une vingtaine de chapitres.

Disclamer: Bones ne m'appartient toujours pas, je n'ai toujours pas rencontré Hart Hanson. ( il se cache, le bougre!) j'écris pour le plaisir de coller Bones et Brennan ensemble et les torturer, je sais c'est vicieux mais vous adorez ça, non? Rire, pleurer, angoisser et prendre à l'occasion une douche bien froide pour vous calmer alors

GO on part pour une nouvelle aventure….5, 4, 3, 2, 1, O

Allons y , c'est parti

Attention SPOILER

**Il est temps…**

**1:Les souvenirs sont comme une lame de fond, ils peuvent vous engloutir…**

Vendredi 22 décembre, 

17 heures 12

La jeune femme s'éveilla en sursaut, ouvrant difficilement les yeux, elle mit quelques secondes à retrouver ses esprits, elle s'était assoupie sur le canapé. Les photos trop regardées ces derniers temps avaient glissé à ses pieds. D'un geste fatigué, elle les ramassa puis après encore un regard nostalgique sur ces visages qu'elle avait apprit à aimer au fil des années, elle les rangea dans la boite qui rejoint les profondeurs du tiroir de sa commode. Ce soir encore, elle n'avait pu se résoudre à les déchirer, les bruler et de définitivement s'en débarrasser. En constatant son peu de volonté, une larme glissa sur sa joue. Elle était forte et ce n'était pas quelques bouts de papier glacé qui pouvaient démontrer l'importance des sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour eux. Bien que les photos aient disparus de devant ses yeux, elle revoyait ces visages incrustés quelque part dans les méandres de son cerveau qui jamais rien n'oubliait.

Elle était rentrée plus tôt, rien ne la retenait au labo. Vendredi, une fin de semaine aussi semblable que les dizaines qu'elle vivait depuis son retour des iles Maluku. Enfin à l'abri, derrière les murs de son appartement, c'est ici qu'elle pouvait véritablement laisser tomber le masque et se repaitre de cette détresse qui l'a tenaillait depuis qu'elle avait compris.

_Flash back _

_Fermant doucement la porte de l'appartement, Tempérance Brennan avait cessé de sourire et toute sa souffrance revint l'assaillir... des larmes perlèrent au bord de ses yeux... d'un geste agacé, elle les avait essuyé et s'était précipité vers sa voiture… démarrant d'un geste nerveux, elle avait quitté bientôt la ville... comme si elle voulait mettre une distance entre elle et cet homme qu'elle avait appris à aimer... Aimer ce mot résonnait étrangement à ses oreilles ... Au cours des sept mois passés dans la jungle elle avait compris ce qui lui arrivait... elle avait pris le temps d'analyser, de décortiquer, d'assimiler ce qu'elle avait vécu auprès de Booth... _

_Et elle avait aboutit à cette conclusion: elle était amoureuse de Booth.  
>Quand Caroline l'avait appelée, elle avait sauté sur l'occasion pour revenir... Sur le chemin du retour, elle avait imaginé les retrouvailles, se réjouissant de pouvoir lui dire l'amour qu'elle lui portait<em>_._

_Malheureusement la joie s'était transformée en chagrin quand il lui avait annoncé qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un et que c'était du sérieux...  
>La pluie commençait à tomber, elle fit demi-tour et repris le chemin vers son sweet-home ...<br>Personne ne l'attendait dans son appartement... elle s'écroula sur son divan… ses yeux se portèrent sur le rayonnage de sa bibliothèque... livres sur l'anatomie , les serials killers et son livre dédicacé à Seeley...N'y avait-il donc plus d'espoir pour eux? Elle soupira profondément en se disant que sa peine était trop lourde à porter ... il fallait trouver un moyen de soulager sa souffrance ! Elle sortit de sa réflexion pour se diriger vers son bureau... et commença à écrire une lettre adressée à l'homme de sa vie...Ecrire était plus facile que de parler... son cœur se serra... Elle aurait aimé lui donné cette lettre … Tremblante elle la prit et la rangea dans une enveloppe, la posa et s'endormit , épuisée par tant d'émotions..._

_Fin de flash back_

_je remercie l'anonyme qui ne souhaite pas être citée, de m'avoir autorisé à utiliser son texte. _

Avant ils auraient été boire un verre ou même diner ou bien encore, se seraient-ils arrêtés pour acheter un plat à emporter qu'ils auraient partagé devant sa télé. Aujourd'hui, c'est avec une autre qu'il passait son temps libre.

S'approchant de la fenêtre, elle regarda les gros flocons blancs s'écraser sur la vitre. Une seconde, elle pensa décommander son rendez-vous mais se ravisa. Inutile de tergiverser plus longtemps, sa décision était prise, autant en terminer le rapidement possible.

Quelques parts à l'autre bout de la ville, une jolie blonde au visage habituellement souriant, trépignait de colère à l'encontre de cet imbécile qui venait de bousiller des heures de travail. Lui lançant un regard meurtrier, elle essayait de récupérer les données qu'il venait d'effacer. Se voyant déjà dans l'obligation de téléphoner à son petit ami pour lui annoncer qu'elle devait rester au bureau pour réparer les conneries d'un abruti.

C'était absolument hors de question! Ce soir, elle espérait qu'enfin il se lancerait. Il l'avait invité dans un des restaurants les plus réputés de la ville, lui avait demandé de se faire belle même s'il avait ajouté tout en l'embrassant qu'elle n'aurait pas beaucoup besoin de forcer. Elle avait gloussé encore lorsqu'il avait prit un air grave en lui précisant d'être à l'heure, tout en la pelotonnant contre lui, imprimant sur son cou la marque brulante de ses baisers.

Soufflant de soulageant, elle sourit victorieusement quand l'article réapparu sur l'écran.

Elle avait juste le temps de rentrer se changer pour partir au rendez- vous mystérieux de son amoureux.

L'homme marchait dans les rues en regardant les vitrines. Noël approchait à grands pas, juste encore trois jours, et il aurait avec lui, son fils comme chaque année. La neige commençait à tomber drue mais il aimait ce temps où tout blanchissait, les toits des maisons, les trottoirs des grandes avenues, tout devenait à la fois reposant et plus détendu. Les passants souriaient et préparaient dans la bonne humeur les retrouvailles familiales. Un homme secouait une cloche pour inciter les gens à la charité. L'armée du salut profitait de la foule qui passait, encombrée de paquets pour lui soustraire un peu d'argent. L'homme déposa quelques billets dans la marmite et se vit souhaiter un joyeux Merry Christmas. Il reprit son chemin et débarrassa les épaules de son manteau de la fine couche de poudreuse. Ses mains gantées dans les poches, il pouvait sentir à travers la fine peau de cuir la petite boite de velours glisser entre ses doigts. Jamais il n'avait été aussi loin, du moins sans obligation, mais Rebecca avait refusé sa demande bien qu'elle soit enceinte de leur fils. A presque quarante ans, il était temps qu'il accède au plaisir de construire avec elle, une famille. Ce soir, il avait tout prévu, le diner, la rose, le discours qu'il avait répété dans sa tête toute la journée. Durant le moment qu'il avait passé à l'institut, les fouines mais surtout Camille, avaient déploré son manque de concentration, sans cesse en train de lui répéter les mêmes détails sur les analyses qu'ils avaient effectué. Même, Bones après, ce qui pour elle paraissait une éternité, avait renoncé, jetant de façon exaspérée le dossier sur la table d'autopsie et tourné les talons avec une certaine irritation.

L'anthropologue disparue dans son bureau dont elle avait claqué la porte, énervée, la responsable Camille, questionna sur les raisons de ce manque d'attention. L'agent s'excusa sans en donner le motif, sur le point de se fâcher d'être tant harceler.

Bien qu'heureuse pour son ami, elle était soucieuse: Booth avait trop vite sauté dans cette relation avec la journaliste, qui pourtant lui était sympathique mais Cam espérait sincèrement qu'il ne fourvoie pas dans ses sentiments.

Angéla malgré son amitié pour lui, l'apostropha durement, lui reprochant ses manières plutôt cavalières à l'encontre de sa coéquipière. Elle sentait que ses deux amis, de plus en plus s'éloignaient et cela l'attristait pour l'un et l'inquiétait pour l'autre.

Hodgins appréhendait sans rien dire le moment où son épouse allait ruer dans les brancards au risque de se mettre tout le monde à dos et peut-être risquer sa santé à vouloir toujours tout recoller. Sa belle artiste avait tant espéré qu'un jour sa meilleure amie ouvre les yeux et voit enfin en la personne de son partenaire, celui qui lui ouvrirait les portes d'une vie heureuse, aimée comme elle le méritait, sans limites, passionnément et lui fasse enfin cet enfant qu'elle avait tant désiré, il y a quelques temps.


	2. Chapter 2: On peut regarder son reflet

**2: On peut regarder son reflet dans le miroir. Est-ce que l'image qu'il nous renvoie, nous plait? **

Vendredi 22 décembre, 18 heures 46

Devant le miroir, elle ne put que constater l'ombre sous ses yeux, conséquence d'un sommeil agité et tourmenté toutes ces dernières nuits. Alors qu'elle passait sa jupe longue, elle remarqua qu'elle avait perdu aussi quelques kilos, rien d'alarmant puisque personne ne semblait s'en être rendu compte. Bien qu'elle leur joue la comédie, lorsqu'elle se retrouvait seule, son corps entier perdait sa tonicité, elle se trainait lamentablement tant physiquement que moralement. Elle appliqua avec habilité un maquillage savant qui dissimulerait ces outrages puis brossa ses cheveux, leur laissant toute liberté pour cacher la tristesse de ses traits. Son crâne enserré dans une migraine permanente depuis le début de la matinée, elle se força à mettre ses lunettes pour l'atténuer. Prête, elle passa son manteau et prit ses clefs de voiture pour rejoindre son rendez-vous.

La jeune femme souriait à la glace devant laquelle elle faisait virevolter les pans de sa robe plutôt frivole pour la saison. Le bonheur qu'elle ressentait à cet instant en pensant à l'homme qui était son compagnon depuis presque treize mois maintenant l'emplissait d'une ivresse merveilleuse. Ayant été envoyée en reportage dans les montagnes d'Afghanistan, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé y rencontrer un homme si incroyable, tendre et attentionné et aussi, sourit-elle mutine à son reflet, aussi sexy et séduisant. Enfin satisfaite de sa tenue qu'elle voulait à fois classe et affriolante, elle fit glisser le petit médaillon dans l'échancrure de son décolleté et partit retrouver l'homme qu'un hasard bienheureux avait mis sur sa route.

19 heures 34

Le restaurant était tout à fait l'endroit rêvé pour une douce déclaration. Ces petits box privés donnaient assez d'intimité pour se sentir seuls au monde, l'ambiance feutrée et la musique douce jazzie accentuaient encore cet effet de bulle. Seuls les hauts dossiers des banquettes séparaient ces espaces privatifs. Seeley avait posé la rose, commandé le diner et le vin qu'elle préférait. Il n'attendait plus que son arrivée mais elle tardait, encore en retard sourit-il, Hannah était souvent fâchée avec la ponctualité. Presque vingt et une heure, il guettait la porte d'entrée ayant même pensé à ce petit détail lorsqu'il avait réservé. Dehors les gros flocons s'acharnaient à recouvrir la ville de son blanc manteau. La rue semblait moins passante et les voitures plus rares qu'à l'habitude. Enfin une jolie tête blonde toute en cape se glissa à l'intérieur et lui sourit en l'apercevant. Les yeux brillants, Hannah vint déposer sur ses lèvres, un baiser passionné puis se laissa débarrasser de sa houppelande et vient s'asseoir en face de lui. Posant les yeux sur le symbole par excellence du sentiment amoureux, elle huma avec délice le doux parfum de la rose.

- C'est magnifique, Darling et tout fait romantique. Si je n'avais pas déjà craqué, je pourrais penser que tu veux m'ensorceler…minauda-t-elle doucement.

- Je veux mettre toute les chances de mon côté afin que tu n'aies aucun motif pour te sauver. Chuchota-t-il en approchant encore ses lèvres à travers la table nappée.

Hannah lui racontait un épisode de son enfance, sa moue de petite fille encore sous le plaisir de ce souvenir, conté d'une voix nostalgique et malicieuse berçait Seeley qui la regardait, adossé, les yeux mi clos. La douce chaleur des lieux faisait naviguer son esprit ensommeillé par la sérénité du moment précieux avec celle qui partageait sa vie désormais.

L'homme bien qu'habitué à fréquenté l'élite, se posait des questions sur les véritables raisons de la candidature reçue quelques temps plus tôt et qui avait atterrie sur son bureau. Dans un premier temps en regardant le nom, il avait cru halluciner. Ce devait être un homonyme et non l'un des anthropologues judiciaire les plus réputés des États-Unis qui souhaitait travailler pour ses services. Erudite, intelligente, experte et magnifique de surcroit mais dans le fond de ses yeux bleus, il sentit une détresse infinie qui le touchait.

Bien qu'elle travaille actuellement pour le jeffersonian, la Mecque du monde scientifique, elle désirait démissionner pour un poste bien moins glorieux.

Allant contre le plus élémentaire principe du respect de la vie privée, il avait investigué sur le passé de cette beauté dotée d'un cerveau de génie et convoitée, savait-il par les plus hautes sphères scientifiques. Sa voix monocorde, sans passion accompagnait un regard figé et désabusé. Bien évidemment, il était au courant pour les épreuves qu'elle avait traversé durant sa vie et depuis son adolescence, les rencontres faites et l'acharnement à rechercher toujours plus loin le meilleur à donner. Une personnalité remarquable et intransigeante autant avec elle-même qu'avec ses étudiants ou ses collaborateurs qui, selon son enquête en faisait quelqu'un qu'on cataloguait comme glaciale et insensible tel un animal à sang froid. Au-delà de ses compétences professionnelles, peu de gens devaient l'apprécier, c'est pourquoi cette femme magnifique et séduisante était encore, sans doute seule aujourd'hui.

C'était principalement lui qui alimentait la conversation en lui présentant comme un paradis l'endroit de son futur travail, argumentant et insistant pour qu'il obtienne ses faveurs. Dans un éclair de lucidité, il s'étonna lui-même; pourquoi tenter de la convaincre alors que c'était elle qui avait postulé? Peu de gens étaient capable de le déstabiliser ainsi!

Elle avait un charme mystérieux qui piquait au plus profond de lui, sa curiosité.


	3. Chapter 3: Quand souffle le vent,

**3: Quand souffle le vent, doit-on plier ou résister? **

Vendredi 22 décembre

21 heures 17 

Le diner était une pure merveille, raffiné et présenté avec un art presque aussi talentueusement que dans les assiettes de son ami Gordon Gordon. Un régal pour les yeux avant même d'être savouré. Hannah semblait apprécier le dessert et ne perdait pas une miette de ses fourchetées. Une perle de crème sembla vouloir s'évader de sa bouche mais une langue gourmande vint cueillir l'élixir au coin de sa lèvre, très sensuel puisque Seeley sentit les affres d'un désir soudain l'envahir. Il glissa la main dans sa poche de veste et ses doigts rencontrèrent le doux velouté de l'écrin.

Puis… il sentit presque son cœur s'arrêter, broyé par les mots qui venaient de percuter son cerveau. Le sang dans ses veines gronda jusqu'à le glacer, son visage y perdant toute couleur.

Hannah relevait les yeux, étonnée de ne pas obtenir de réaction à la proposition formulée. Il était pâle comme la mort et tétanisé comme prisonnier d'un cauchemar éveillé.

Ses lèvres questionnaient autant que ses yeux inquiets mais aucun son ne parvenait jusqu'à lui. Seuls résonnaient à l'infinie ces quelques mots qu'il venait d'entendre de derrière son dos.

- Plus rien, ne me retient ici!

Cette voix, il la connaissait et jamais il ne l'avait perçue si désespérée. Une autre bride de phrase trouva son chemin jusqu'à ses oreilles maintenant à l'affut.

- La côté Ouest ou ailleurs, je veux juste m'en aller et tout recommencer.

Chaque mot le poignardait, clouait son cœur comme au pilori. Elle partait à l'autre bout du pays, le privant du peu qui lui restait de ses années de complicité et de cette amitié dont il devait se contenter.

D'autres mots déchirèrent le néant dans lequel son esprit, son corps, son cœur, semblaient avoir basculé, avalés dans les profondeurs d'un gouffre sans fond.

- Je veux pouvoir oublier tout ce que j'ai détruit ici. La voix était emplie de sanglots qui firent écho au déferlement qui compressait la poitrine de celui qui avait été son partenaire pendant plus de six ans.

L'homme resta abasourdi sous le déchirement qu'il percevait dans la voix de son invitée. Pourtant elle gardait les yeux secs sans doute n'ayant plus de larmes à verser. Elle se tenait droite et digne mais résignée, contenant la douleur qu'elle devait endurer depuis longtemps. Cachée sous ce masque de tragédie grecque, la femme qu'il avait devant lui ressemblait à une statue de sel mais il était convaincu que sous cette armure d'indifférence, un cœur battait et était en train d'agoniser d'un mal propre à l'humanité: l'amour désespéré et sans espoir.

- J'attends donc votre décision, je me tiens votre disposition si vous le souhaitez. Elle se leva avec grâce, lui tendit une main glacée qu'il garda dans la sienne un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire. Un dernier signe de tête accompagné d'un sourire forcé lorsqu'il l'aida à passer son manteau puis elle marcha vers la sortie, la tête haute, le corps crispé comme on grimpe vers l'échafaud. Il la regarda disparaitre et se rassit encore ébranlé.

Il n'avait pas fait un mouvement, ne s'était pas retourné, ni même amorcé le moindre geste lorsqu'elle était passé prés d'eux pour être absorbée par la rue et giflée par les bourrasques de neige qui l'assaillirent au sortir du restaurant. Elle ploya un instant comme un roseau puis se redressa, prête à affronter les éléments. Il restait paralysé, incapable de plus se raisonner, même la douleur de ses doigts broyant le baguier dans sa poche, ne pouvait le faire sortir de cette transe qui anesthésiait la moindre parcelle de son corps. Les mots s'étaient figés dans sa gorge alors qui aurait voulu l'appeler, lui dire de toute sa voix, de toute son âme qu'il n'y aurait jamais qu'elle pour le faire se sentir entier et vivant. Cette pensée s'imposa lorsqu'il posa un regard douloureux sur la jeune blonde qui le regardait maintenant les larmes aux yeux.

Hannah avait reconnue la jeune femme et une chape de douleur s'abattit sur elle alors qu'elle essayait de parler à l'homme qu'elle aimait. A cet instant la journaliste réalisa que malgré ces doutes qu'elle avait fait taire, Tempérance Brennan n'avait pas juste été une partenaire. A sa façon de la lui conter, l'éclat de ses yeux lorsqu'il en parlait et son langage corporel alors qu'ils étaient ensemble, ne pouvait qu'être le fruit d'une communion en dehors de tout ce qu'elle avait observé ou connu jusqu'ici. Il avait sans doute passé sous silence les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour sa coéquipière bien qu'elle espérait ses soupçons non justifiés. A cet instant elle eut la confirmation douloureuse que Seeley Booth, jamais ne lui appartiendrait entièrement. Que malgré la force et la volonté qu'il mettrait à bâtir une relation durable avec elle ou n'importe qui d'autre, il ne se délivrerait jamais complètement de cet amour non payé en retour.

Lui prenant la main malgré sa propre souffrance afin qu'il reprenne pied dans la réalité, elle préférait affronter la vérité ailleurs.

- Viens rentrons! Nous devons parler, je crois. Le sourire qu'elle voulait offrir malgré sa détresse qui deviendrait sans doute bientôt un crève cœur, resta coincé. Ainsi se leva-t-elle, suivi de l'homme toujours silencieux, préférant abréger une soirée qui avait si bien commencé.


	4. Chapter 4: Cacher son cœur sous un mas

tout d'abord merci à celle qui ont laissé un petit comm, ça fait toujours plaisir  
>n'hésitez pas à continuer...<p>

4: Cacher son cœur sous un masque, n'est pas la meilleure solution!

Vendredi 22 décembre  
>22heures 40<p>

Ils étaient là, face à face comme deux chiens de faïence, se regardaient douloureusement mais sans doute pas pour les mêmes raisons.  
>- Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas? Bien qu'elle eut préféré resté calme, les mots avaient claqué plus durement qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.<br>Booth baissa la tête, honteux. Il n'avait pas voulu ce qui arrivait. Il n'avait pas eut l'intention de faire souffrir Hannah.  
>- Tu n'as pas été honnête avec moi Seeley! Tu m'avais dit qu'elle était seulement une partenaire et une amie.<br>- Pas une Hannah, Ma partenaire, la seule que je n'ai jamais eut et que je n'aurai jamais et ma meilleure amie aussi. Fit-il encore plus bas. - Mais il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre nous. C'est la vérité.  
>Elle ne pouvait douter un seconde de la franchise de cet aveu en voyant son regard si malheureux.<br>- Maintenant je suis avec toi et c'est le plus important, non? C'est toi que j'ai choisie et avec qui j'espère faire ma vie. Booth s'était rapproché, espérant qu'elle lui offre une autre chance de se racheter.  
>- Serais-tu prêt à m'épouser, Seeley? Demanda la jeune femme sans que sa voix ne défaille alors que son cœur, lui était au supplice.<br>Il tendit la boite un peu abimée qu'il avait gardée dans sa poche depuis des heures.  
>La belle et jeune blonde contempla un moment l'écrin sans à amorcer aucun geste pour le prendre.<br>- Tu ne m'as jamais dit ''je t'aime'' Seeley, cela veut tout dire! Pour toi, ce ne sont pas juste de simples mots déclamés dans un moment de passion. Ils veulent vraiment dire quelque chose. Tu m'as sans doute aimé…à ta façon et avec la meilleure volonté qui soit mais… maintenant que j'ai compris, je sais que jamais tu ne m'appartiendras complètement. Il y aura toujours son fantôme entre nous. Je ne veux pas être juste une remplaçante, une pâle copie de ce que tu espérais. Je mérite mieux, non?  
>Je ne pourrai pas supporter que lorsque tu fermes les yeux en t'endormant, c'est son visage qui se rappelle à toi. Que lorsque tu me prendras dans tes bras, cela soit elle que tu imagines couvrir de ta chaleur. Que ce soit son nom que tu as envie de crier lorsque nous ferons l'amour! Je ne suis pas un prix de consolation, Seeley. Je me mérite mieux. Répéta-t-elle encore comme pour s'en persuader aussi.<br>- Je te promets que je finirai par l'oublier, Hannah.  
>- Même à des milliers de kilomètres d'elle, elle restera en toi. Vous êtes comme le jour et la nuit, qui ne peuvent exister l'un sans l'autre. Comme les racines de l'arbre qui nourrit ses ramures. Seeley. Je voudrais te croire mais je sais que j'ai raison. Une larme glissa sur la joue pâle de la journaliste.<br>- Je t'en prie Hannah, pour l'amour de Dieu, donnes-moi une autre chance. Fit-il désespéré. Levant la main pour cueillir ces perles d'eau salée qui maintenant ruisselaient sur son visage tant de fois embrassé et ravagé par la douleur dont il était l'unique responsable.  
>Elle poursuivit malgré ses sanglots<br>- Ne laisses pas ton cœur se dessécher parce que tu m'aurais choisie pour de mauvaises raisons. Tu es croyant et pratiquant et tu crois au jugement dernier. Es-tu prêt à blasphémer devant Dieu et me dire que tu m'aimes comme on doit aimer sa femme? Au pied de l'hôtel, oseras-tu le regarder en face et te parjurer, au risque de te voir refuser le paradis.  
>Je ne veux pas de cette imposture, je préfère partir et essayer de t'oublier. Hannah dessina une dernière fois, du bout des doigts, les contours de sa mâchoire contactée, il leva la main pour la retenir mais déjà elle avait suspendu son geste.<br>- je t'ai aimé, Seeley, mais je ne pourrai jamais être certaine que ton cœur m'appartienne. Je ne pourrai jamais n'être qu'une amie ou une confidente. Je pars et si tu as un peu d'estime pour moi, ne me retiens pas.  
>Elle partit vers la chambre, tandis qu'il s'écroulait sur le canapé, la tête enfoncée dans ses mains. De loin, lui parvenaient des bruits de portes que l'on ouvre, de tiroirs qu'on vide. Presque un quart d'heure plus tard, elle disparut emportant ses quelques sacs de voyage sans qu'il n'ait pu la faire revenir sur sa décision. Elle était partie comme elle avait emménagé quelques treize mois plus tôt. Vite et sans objet pour encombrer son voyage.<br>Le silence résonnait dans le vide de l'appartement ainsi que dans le cœur de l'homme complètement abandonné à sa souffrance. Une amie démone qui semblait vouloir s'accrocher à lui pour l'éternité. Était-il aussi maudit pour qu'il ne puisse bâtir quelque chose de beau, de grand avec quelqu'un qui accepterait de partager son chemin les années qui lui restait à vivre? Dieu le punissait-il pour tout le sang qu'il avait versé?  
>Vouloir racheter ses fautes en étant honnête, droit et courageux ne suffisait-il pas à obtenir le pardon, obtiendrait-il un jour l'absolution?<br>Il venait de perdre une femme qui l'aimait, lui. Et allait perdre celle qu'il chérissait plus que sa propre vie. Il ne lui restait rien.  
>Il ne lui restait qu'à se cuiter pour oublier, de toute façon, sa vie était à chier! <p>


	5. Chapter 5: Je me glisse en vous avec p

**5: Je me glisse en vous avec perfidie, amie ou ennemie, je suis… la solitude.**

La nuit du vendredi 22 au samedi 23

Brennan traversa la rue pour rejoindre sa voiture mais après quelques minutes, elle changea de direction. Pas envie de rentrer dans un appartement vide, être encore une fois confrontée à son image dans le miroir qui lui renverrait sans complaisance les années qui défilaient sans qu'elle n'en ait vraiment profité.

Elle était lasse de faire semblant pour rassurer son entourage, paraitre enjouée au téléphone, simuler un bonheur parfait alors qu'elle crevait de désespoir. Même pas la consolation de s'autoriser à ressentir de la jalousie; indirectement c'était à cause de ses décisions que Booth était allé voir ailleurs. C'est elle qui avait refusé qu'ils tentent une vie à deux. Les kilomètres défilaient sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, le pied sur l'accélérateur, elle fit une première embardée, redressant le volant juste à temps. La route s'aperçut-elle, était totalement recouverte de neige et elle avait croisé peu de monde durant les derniers trois quarts d'heure, plongée dans le tourbillon de ses pensées. Elle réfléchie. Faire demi-tour ou essayer de trouver un motel pour y passer la nuit? Inutile d'appeler Angéla, celle-ci ne ferait que s'inquiéter et puis elle et Hodgins avaient besoin de se relaxer, les nuits avec le petit Alan, n'étaient pas de tout repos, il confondait encore les heures d'ombre et de lumière.

Maintenant la neige formait un rideau blanc et les essuies glaces peinaient à dégager le pare brise, ôtant quasi toute visibilité à la conductrice. La radio diffusait un bulletin d'alerte météo maximum sur la capitale et ses alentours. La population était invitée à restreindre ses déplacements pendant la tempête et tant que les employés des services de voiries n'avaient pas dégagé les routes. Brennan regretta d'avoir succomber à l'impulsion de rouler pour se calmer. Apres tout, c'est elle qui avait décidé de partir sans même en parler à personne. Angéla allait hurler, Hodgins serait désolé et Booth… Booth tenterait de la dissuader certainement, pour la forme mais serait sans doute soulagé. Et Hannah… Hannah, bien qu'elle soit aimable avec elle, verrait s'éloigner avec certainement plaisir une possible rivale.

Sous le poids sans doute de la poudreuse, une branche cassa à quelques mètres et Brennan eut juste le temps de braquer pour l'éviter. Un peu sonnée sur l'instant lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, c'est pour s'apercevoir que la voiture était nez dans un petit fossé. Ne même pas tenter seule de se dégager, c'eut été d'avance voué à l'échec. En portant les doigts à son front, elle trouva une petite coupure, elle avait du se cogner lors du choc. Une heure du matin, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre les secours. Quelqu'un apercevrait bien ses feux de détresse à deux pas de la route et les traces de pneus quoi que, bientôt, elles seraient sans doute recouvertes. Pour couronner le tout, son portable était à plat et il fallait songer à économiser la batterie car bientôt le froid s'installerait dans l'habitacle.  
>A part son manteau et la petite couverture polaire sur la banquette arrière, Tempérance n'avait pas grand-chose pour lutter contre le froid. Elle s'installa donc plus confortablement pour attendre un éventuel bon samaritain qui passerait par là. Sans grand espoir d'ailleurs; qui aurait été assez bête pour s'aventurer sur la route alors qu'une tempête menaçait? A ne pas s'intéresser au monde extérieur, elle devait sans doute être la seule à ne pas être au courant pourtant la neige n'avait pas cessé depuis ce matin.<p>

Max commençait à désespérer de joindre sa fille, ni son portable, ni son fixe ne décrochaient. La messagerie rengainait toujours les mêmes phrases: vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Tempérance Brennan et bla, bla, bla. Il y a quelques jours, elle avait demandé s'ils pouvaient passer le réveillon ensemble mais il avait soupçonné que cela cachait un motif plus grave que seulement partager un repas avec son père. Il n'avait pas voulu la presser, elle parlerait lorsqu'elle serait prête. Depuis vingt deux heures, il recomposait son numéro sans succès, presque deux heures du matin et toujours rien. L'inquiétude commençait à le gagner. A une époque, il aurait certainement appelé son partenaire mais là, il préféra s'abstenir de le déranger. Et puis Tempérance n'aurait pas apprécié! Restait Angéla, peut-être avait-elle passé la soirée avec le couple et le bébé.

Presque sept heures du matin, la jeune maman était au salon et donnait le biberon à son fils. Jack décrocha. - Résidence Hodgins!  
>- Salut Jack, désolé de vous déranger de si bonne heure.<br>- Bonjour Max. Nous sommes levés, vous savez avec le petit…  
>- Je pourrais parler à Angéla s'il vous plait?<br>- Heu…oui certainement. Attendez une minute, je la reprends pour le lait. La voix de l'ancien délinquant lui parue pressée. - C'est le père du docteur B, il veut te parler…  
>- J'essaie de joindre Temp depuis hier soir Angéla, elle n'est pas restée dormir chez vous avec ce temps, par hasard?<br>- Non Max, elle est parti de bonne heure du labo, elle semblait fatiguée, je ne pense pas qu'elle avait l'intention de sortir. A son tour, elle commença à s'alarmer. - Vous voulez que je passe voir chez elle?  
>- Non, non vous n'allez pas sortir par un temps pareil. Restez au chaud. Passez un bon week end. Je vais y aller faire un saut moi-même. Je vous tiens au courant.<p>

Le père inquiet mit presque deux heures à parvenir à la résidence. La neige bloquait presque tout le trafic. Il sortit le double de son jeu de clef et ouvrit la porte. Il faisait glacial dans l'appartement et pas un bruit. Tout était en ordre comme si ici, il n'y avait aucune vie. Il s'aventura dans la chambre, le lit n'était pas défait. Sur la table du salon, un dépliant d'un laboratoire de recherche à San Francisco et les coordonnées d'un certain O'brian, directeur des ressources humaines, une heure de rendez-vous pour la veille dans un restaurant huppé de la ville.  
>Et dans un éclair, il comprit. Tempérance avait l'intention de s'exiler et c'est de cela qu'elle voulait lui parler. Il crispa les poings, bien sûr qu'il avait deviné que cela n'allait pas, même si elle s'évertuait à dire le contraire. Mais où pouvait-elle bien avoir passé la nuit et si… son inquiétude se transforma en angoisse. Son trousseau n'était plus là, il descendit au parking privé, son emplacement était vide. Et si elle était quelque part à agoniser dans le froid. Il se rappelait que Tempérance aimait rouler lorsqu'elle avait besoin de réfléchir.<br>Il espéra qu'elle n'avait pas eut d'accident, ce qui expliquerait son silence… 


	6. Chapter 6:Le silence n'est pas toujours

**6: Le silence n'est pas toujours d'or…**

Samedi 23 décembre,  
>7 heures 56<br>Après avoir renvoyé tripes et boyaux dans la cuvette des WC, Seeley se traina sous la douche et s'y écroula, laissant le jet frapper son dos, la morsure de l'eau froide ne rivalisait même pas avec la douleur glaciale qu'il sentait emprisonner son cœur.  
>Hannah avait raison: quoi qu'il dise, quoi qu'il fasse jamais il ne pourrait oublier Bones. Se répéter depuis des mois qu'il était heureux, qu'il avait enfin trouvé une femme qui voulait partager sa vie, n'avait été qu'un odieux mensonge. Il avait voulu se tromper lui-même, faisant taire celui qui mettait en doute ses sentiments.<br>Sweets malgré son apparente inexpérience l'avait mis en garde. Il n'avait rien écouté.  
>Gordon s'était contenté de le congratuler du bout des lèvres sans émettre la moindre opinion. Aucune métaphore, aucune phrase sibylle comme il s'y attendait. Le flegme britannique du parfait gentleman mais ses yeux avaient su exprimer sa contrarié. Les fouines sans le féliciter<br>semblaient avoir accepté le fait qu'il ne soit plus aussi disponible, une certaine retenue s'était installée.  
>Lorsqu'enfin il ne put supporter plus longtemps cette auto flagellation, il sortit et s'essuya.<br>Il était absolument inconcevable qu'il la laisse partir. Il n'était rien sans elle. Il avait dit qu'il fallait que les choses changent, et elles avaient changé mais le changement n'avait pas apporté ses promesses. Certaines choses sont immuables et résistent à l'évolution même si cela ne présage que douleur et mystification. L'équation était fausse dés le départ puisqu'il n'avait pas supprimé totalement l'élément perturbateur principal, Bones! Le torrent de passion pour Hannah n'avait pas éteint le feu qui le dévorait pour sa partenaire. Les bourrasques de la tempête sexuelle qui les avait unis lui et la journaliste, sous les bombes, n'avaient pas arraché les amarres qui le retenaient à sa Terre Bones.  
>Une terre qui s'apercevait-il, il avait saccagé. Il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse d'attendre qu'elle revienne. Implicitement ils avaient trinqué au changement, à l'évolution de leur relation dés qu'ils seraient de retour. Et c'est lui qui était revenu accompagné après seulement sept mois de séparation, lui prouvant une fois encore qu'elle était dans le vrai en clamant que l'amour était éphémère, seulement fait des pulsions hormonales et de décharges chimiques.<br>Il s'habilla rapidement pour aller la voir, il devait lui parler et elle écouterait. Qu'il soit damné s'il n'arrivait pas à lui faire entendre raison, de toute manière, sans elle, sa vie était déjà un enfer.

Loin dans son rêve, les sons lui parvenaient comme atténués, étouffés par le silence.  
>- Madame! L'homme frappa encore. Madame, répondez, ça va? Ouvrez!<br>Brennan battit des paupières, comprenant que le bruit venait juste de son côté. Ses doigts engourdis par le froid trouvèrent le déclic des fermetures automatiques juste sur la porte passager.  
>- ça va? S'inquiéta l'ouvrier qui portait un gilet orangé.<br>- Je crois… j'ai juste très froid. Répondit la jeune femme en claquant des dents, lorsqu'elle réussit enfin à déverrouiller la portière.  
>Un autre gars arrivait avec un thermos de café. - on n'a pas idée de se balader par ce temps de chien. La réprimanda-t-il en apercevant sa tenue de soirée et ses pieds si peu chaussés. Vous vouliez vous tuer ou quoi!<br>- Laisses la tranquille. Alors que le premier lui tendait le gobelet.  
>Elle accepta l'offrande et plongea les lèvres dans le liquide fumant les mains tremblantes et des larmes plein les yeux.<br>Elle avait passé des heures à considérer sa vie avec toute l'objectivité dont elle se savait capable et le résultat était minable. D'un côté: un parcours professionnel exemplaire, comme celui de la romancière mais une vie privée déplorable qui lui devenait de plus en plus insupportable. Et si…  
>Et si elle effaçait simplement tout ce qui l'avait porté jusqu'ici? Repartir du jour où tout avait commencé à se détériorer… détruire Tempérance Brennan et celle qu'on surnommait Bones pour simplement redevenir Joy Keennan. Sans passé à se rappeler et un avenir à bâtir sur d'autres bases, en appréhendant différemment les événements, les rencontres et peut-être finirait-elle par reléguer au fond de sa mémoire celui qui lui avait tant apprit.<br>- On a appelé les secours. En attendant vous voulez prévenir quelqu'un? Rassurer vos proches? En lui tendant une autre couverture dans laquelle s'emmitoufler.  
>- Inutile, je vis seule. Personne ne s'alarmera de mon absence. Elle avait dit cela d'un ton calme et les deux hommes en furent choqués. Comment une femme si belle pouvait être si désemparée?<br>- Ils vont vous conduire à l'hôpital et vous récupérerez votre voiture plus tard, on va essayer de la sortir de l'ornière.  
>- Merci, c'est très aimable à vous. Elle ferma les yeux sans doute épuisée par la peur rétrospective de peut-être mourir seule, abandonnée sur le bord d'une route, à seulement une heure de DC.<br>Le radiateur était percé donc le véhicule inutilisable, diagnostiqua le mécanicien amateur.  
>- Je connais un bon garage sur la septième, on va la faire remorquer, donnez- moi votre téléphone pour vous prévenir lorsqu'elle sera prête.<br>Brennan s'exécuta alors qu'elle se préparait à monter dans l'ambulance.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Si cela vous plait, soyez sympa laissez un comm, moi aussi j'aime connaitre votre avis 


	7. Chapter 7: la vérité prend bien des chem

**7: Amis d'un jour, amis pour toujours. L'amitié peut-elle résister à la trahison?**

Samedi 23

Presque treize heures  
>et toujours aucun signe de Tempérance, après avoir contacté les hôpitaux Max était à cours d'idées pour retrouver sa fille. Son portable restait muet. Angéla et Jack venaient d'arriver et il les remercia de leur soutien. Ils avaient bravé la tempête pour rejoindre le Jefferson avec le petit.<br>- Vous pensez qu'il a pu lui arriver quelque chose? Questionna l'artiste. Elle aurait pu rester coucher chez un ami…  
>- Vous n'y croyez pas non plus, Angéla mais merci quand même d'essayer de me rassurer.<br>- On devrait tenter d'appeler Booth. Osa Hodgins. Proposition qui lui valu un regard assassin de la part de son épouse et du père de son amie.  
>- Il est sans doute la dernière personne que Tempérance souhaiterait qu'on prévienne. Scanda Max. Le couple remarqua que le vieil homme se refusait même à prononcer son nom. Il y avait tant de mépris dans ce ''Il'' que Max n'avait pas encore digéré la trahison, comprirent-ils.<br>Booth était assis dans sa voiture. Il ne détournait pas les yeux de l'entrée de la résidence. Il était allé frapper à sa porte avec insistance mais personne n'avait ouvert. Essayer de la joindre sur son portable et à son domicile mais ses appels restaient vains. Il était même allé au labo mais le gardien l'avait assuré que le docteur Brennan n'était pas venue travailler un samedi depuis des mois. Il n'avait pas contacté le couple Hodgins, certain que s'ils savaient quelque chose, ils n'en diraient rien. Leur fidélité allait à Bones même s'ils tentaient de faire bonne figure devant lui. Camille peut-être accepterait-elle de l'écouter et de lui donner un conseil, car pour l'instant il se sentait vidé, incapable de plus trouver une solution pour reconquérir celle qu'il aimait et avait délaissé.

- Tu as l'intention de passer toute la journée dans ta voiture ou tu veux entrer? Demanda Camille qui depuis cinq bonnes minutes regardait à travers les carreaux de la cuisine, le véhicule arrêté devant la maison. Bien sûr qu'elle avait reconnu le SUV et épiait son conducteur, tassé la tête sur le volant. Bien que surprise par la visite et prête à aller ouvrir, elle avait finalement attendu, voyant qu'il n'esquissait aucun mouvement pour sortir.  
>- Allez viens, je te prépare un café.<br>Il se laissa guider à l'intérieur sans un mot et s'avachit sur le canapé, complètement déboussolé.  
>Camille revint avec deux tasses, tendit l'une et laissa passer une minute. Il releva sur son amie un regard voilé.<br>- Hannah est partie. Mais cette information ne semblait pas le nœud du problème. Il arrondit les lèvres pour parler mais…l'aveu à venir semblait le terroriser.  
>- Ce n'est pas Hannah qui te met dans cet état, n'est-ce pas?<br>Baissant les yeux vers le sol, il souffla:  
>- Hannah méritait mieux que moi. Nous avons rompu hier soir. Je n'ai fait que lui mentir, me mentir et maintenant je suis sur le point de tout perdre. Sa respiration se bloqua et ses poings se serrèrent.<br>- Et si tu me racontais.  
>Le quart d'heure suivant, d'une oreille attentive, elle écouta ce qui faisait qu'il était là, maintenant, à presque deux heures de l'après midi dans son salon.<br>- Il faut tenter de joindre Angéla, elle seule pourrait vraiment t'aider.  
>- Je sais que je l'ai déçu. Elle m'en veut.<br>- Sans aucun doute mais l'idée même qu'il peut encore y avoir une chance de vous coller tous les deux ensemble, subsiste, alors elle l'a saisira. Surtout si ça vient de toi.  
>Booth offrit un mince sourire de reconnaissance à son amie fidèle, il entrapercevait peut-être une lueur d'espoir dans le marasme où son esprit était plongé depuis la veille.<p>

- C'est Booth, annonça la belle artiste à l'assemblée lorsque le nom s'afficha sur son portable.  
>- Angéla, c'est moi! Il faut absolument que je vous parle. Je peux venir chez vous? C'est urgent. La voix ne paraissait pas celle qu'elle connaissait, aucune assurance, saccadée au bord de la panique.<br>Elle ne put s'empêcher de demander.- Vous l'avez retrouvé? Elle va bien ? On est tous fou d'inquiétude ici!  
>Au bout du fil un blanc puis une voix presque désincarnée arriva juste étouffée.<br>- Que voulez vous dire, Angéla? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Parlez!  
>Bien que réticent à lui adresser la parole, Max prit des mains de la jeune femme, le portable et sans s'annoncer:<br>- Temp a disparue. Elle n'est pas chez elle et ne répond pas…  
>- Je sais, j'y suis allé et essayé sur ses deux téléphones. Où êtes- vous? Tenta de réfléchir l'agent malgré l'angoisse qu'il sentait imprégner ses veines.<br>- Nous sommes au labo.  
>- J'arrive tout de suite. Et la tonalité succéda pour marquer la fin de la conversation.<br>Malgré son impatience Booth restait prudent, pas de coups de freins ou d'accélérateur trop brusques, inutile de se planter dans le décor. Les questions se bousculaient tandis qu'il tentait de rejoindre le Jefferson.  
>Qu'avait fait Bones en sortant du restaurant? Pourquoi ne répondait-elle pas sinon à lui, mais à son père ou Angéla. Était-elle terrée quelque part à panser son cœur blessé. Blessé? Ne surtout pas envisager qu'elle soit coincée dans ce froid toute cette dernière nuit. Au pire et même si cela pouvait lui faire mal, il espérait qu'elle ait trouvé refuge dans la chaleur des bras d'un inconnu. De quel droit l'en blâmerait-il? N'est-ce pas ce qu'il avait fait pendant plus d'une année! La reléguer à la place de simple partenaire! Sans se soucier de ce qu'elle pouvait faire en dehors du boulot. D'ailleurs il ne l'emmenait plus que lorsque cela s'avérait indispensable et elle semblait s'en être accommodée. Il s'était tut et n'avait pas fait la moindre remarque sur ses traits fatigués ou ses pommettes plus saillantes, signes d'une perte de poids évidente.<br>En gros, il avait même abandonnée l'idée de la protéger contre elle-même, la livrant à sa solitude et son travail qu'elle semblait tant aimer.

Si cela vous plait, soyez sympa laissez un comm, moi aussi j'aime connaitre votre avis


	8. Chapter 8: La patience est une vertu d

**8: La patience est une vertu de laquelle il ne faut pas abuser…**

Samedi 23 décembre 

11 heures 08

On l'avait fait attendre dans le couloir, couchée sur un brancard. Elle voyait défiler les infirmières, des blouses blanches moitié débraillées, des médecins qui disparaissaient dans de petites pièces d'auscultation et en ressortaient quelques minutes après tandis qu'on leur tendait déjà un autre dossier. Le weekend et en période de fête, le personnel médical était moins nombreux pour assurer les permanences.

- Hep, hep, hep. Où donc comptez- vous partir comme ça? Demanda le grand brun en l'attrapant par le bras.

- Je rentre chez moi. En tentant de se dégager.

- Comme ça? Sans avoir vu un médecin? S'informa-t-il avec un sourire.

- Je vais beaucoup mieux, inutile de perdre votre temps!

- Ok! Il faut croire que maintenant vous êtes bien réveillée!

Brennan resta interdite un instant.

- Je n'ai pas dormis depuis que je suis ici.

- Dormis non mais somnolée. Je sais que c'est un peu long mais nous faisons ce que nous pouvons. Prenant connaissance du sommaire compte rendu médical des ambulanciers.

Légère hypothermie due à une nuit dans une voiture accidentée. Ce qui explique la somnolence, contre coup du choc thermique. On peut continuer ici si vous voulez mais on serait mieux loin des regards indiscrets, non?

Après un instant de réflexion, Tempérance Brennan accepta de suivre le médecin dans un endroit plus privé. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, il l'entraina vers la cafétéria.

- Vous n'avez sans doute pas encore petit déjeuné et moi non plus. Je m'assure que vous mangerez quelque chose avant de partir. En guise d'explication, un clin d'œil l'accompagnant.

- Vous agissez ainsi avec tous vos patients? Demanda Brennan sarcastique.

- Non, uniquement avec celles qui tentent de fuir. Et qui ont peut-être besoin de parler…

Le visage de la jeune femme se referma de façon instantanée.

Loin d'être rebuté:

- Vous pourriez déballer votre sac. Qu'est-ce que vous risquez?

- Déballer mon sac? Je ne vois pas ce que cela veut dire! Le regardant les yeux ronds.- Je n'ai rien emporté.

- Une façon de parler. Ce que vous avez sur le cœur. Vous ne semblez pas être quelqu'un d'inconscient, vous aviez bien une raison pour vous retrouver en pleine nature dans la nuit. Peine de cœur? Devant son air maintenant désespéré. - Pile poil dans le mille, c'est ça! Les gens disent que j'ai un don.

- Je ne crois pas en tout ça!

- Oh, je vois! Une incrédule! Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans la vie?

- Docteur en anthropologie judiciaire.

- Pourtant un métier qui nécessite d'avoir les yeux ouverts sur le monde. Ses réalités, ses préceptes mais aussi ses superstitions ou ses phénomènes même s'ils sont inexplicables ou êtes- vous donc comme Saint Thomas…

- Je suis athée, mais effectivement je ne crois que ce que vois et j'ai besoin de preuves. Je crois juste en la science.

- Des faits et des preuves, uniquement! Alors tout est blanc ou noir sans aucune nuance. Vrai ou faux sans circonstances atténuantes? Vous vous privez donc de beaucoup d'opportunités de découvrir la vie telle qu'elle est réellement. Le ton aimable de sa voix avait changé.

Le docteur Tempérance Brennan pinça les lèvres. Était-il en train de la provoquer?

- Vous ne me connaissez pas, comme osez- vous…

- J'ose du droit de l'expérience. J'ai déjà eu à faire avec ce genre de personne obtuse et certaine de détenir toutes les vérités.

Brennan aurait pu mettre sur l'expression qu'il afficha une sourde colère mais au plus profond, elle sentit de la détresse, une immense peine.

Il repoussa d'un geste brusque l'assiette devant lui et la regarda durement. Derrière ses manières affables, le masque de cet inconnu, maintenant tombait.

- Vous regardez le monde avec des œillères. Quelques soient ce que vous avez subi, il faut savoir avancer. Ne pas seulement regarder en arrière mais profiter de ce que vous pouvez encore faire, réaliser. Vous auriez pu mourir aujourd'hui. Vous ne savez pas de quoi demain sera fait. Profiter de la vie demande une certaine dose d'improvisation.

Vous êtes sans doute une remarquable scientifique mais ce n'est pas avec des gens comme vous que le monde peut évoluer. Vous n'inventez rien, vous êtes incapable d'innover. Vous subissez seulement les événements sans jamais les provoquer. Vous n'avez aucune imagination! Pas le moindre courage!

Brennan le toisa, soufflée de se voir ainsi traitée. Il insinuait qu'elle n'avait aucune créativité.

Avant même qu'elle ne réalise, la gifle partit, sifflante et brutale puis horrifiée par son geste, elle claqua sa main devant sa bouche, les yeux exorbités.

Le médecin frotta sa joue où les marques rouges des cinq doigts de la main de la jeune femme s'étaient imprimées.

- La colère fait partie des instincts refoulés. Après tout, peut-être n'êtes-vous pas totalement irrécupérable! Allez, je m'occupe de cette méchante coupure sur votre front et je vous laisse partir. En se préparent déjà à sortir.

- Je suis désolée. Je … prête à fondre en larme

- Je l'ai cherché, n'est-ce pas! J'aurais été d'autant plus inquiet si vous n'aviez pas réagi. Je suis rassuré, vous n'êtes pas encore tout à fait morte. J'espère au moins vous avoir donné de quoi cogiter…

Brennan le suivi finalement vers les salles d'auscultation d'où elle ressortit vingt minutes plus tard. Un des rares taxis encore en service malgré le temps, la déposa bientôt chez elle.

C'est seulement lorsqu'elle voulu se préparer un café qu'elle s'aperçue de la coupure de courant. Pas de téléphone, ni d'internet, les batteries de son portable épuisées, aucune possibilité de joindre quelqu'un…et trop fatiguée pour ressortir, elle se coucha. L'appartement sans chauffage, le froid commençait à se faire ressentir, sous la couette, Tempérance entendait encore les reproches justifiés du médecin qui l'avait si bien cernée avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.


	9. Chapter 9:Chapitre 9 : Quand souffle le

**Chapitre 9 : Quand souffle le vent de la tempête, le cœur n'en est pas à l'abri! **

Samedi 23 décembre, 

14 heure 02

La neige recouvrait toute ville, les trottoirs tentaient d'être dégagés mais la poudreuse ne semblait pas vouloir perdre du terrain. Les routes étaient bordées de congères et le verglas devenait la pire des menaces. Aux journaux télévisés, à la radio, on exhortait la population à rester chez elle. Pas de transport en commun, les gares et les aéroports de la région avaient cessé leur trafic. La température avait largement chuté dans la matinée. Les lignes électriques surchargées du poids des flocons trop lourds avaient lâchées, privant certaines parties de la ville d'électricité. Évidemment les hôpitaux et certains bâtiments publics ou privés comme le Jefferson étaient équipés de systèmes autonomes qui prenaient la relève sur le service en énergie publique. Malgré tout, les déplacements devenaient difficiles et dangereux.

Si la tempête continuait, bientôt la capitale serait paralysée.

Seeley Booth souffla de soulagement en arrivant devant le grand bâtiment. Les automobilistes avaient été prit au dépourvus et n'avaient pas encore équipés leurs véhicules de pneus neige, pas vraiment indispensables dans les grandes agglomérations et leurs périphéries, habituellement.

Une espèce de saleté de blizzard soufflait maintenant, s'infiltrant partout et glaçant rapidement jusqu'aux os, l'imprudent qui s'aventurait, malgré les recommandations, dehors. L'agent spécial du FBI resserra son manteau sur sa poitrine pour parcourir les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de l'entrée principale de l'institut Jefferson. Il grimpa les marches rapidement. Arrivé dans le grand hall, il s'ébroua pour enlever la neige de son manteau et frappa ses chaussures au sol afin de débarrasser le dépôt blanc et humide du bas de son pantalon. L'ascenseur le mena au troisième étage pour enfin se retrouver devant les deux grandes portes vitrées qu'il avait déjà tant de fois franchies au cours de ces six dernières années. Comme il l'avait supposé, la plate forme, le cœur du labo, était déserte, il prit directement le couloir qui menait vers les bureaux et s'arrêta bientôt devant celui d'Angéla, en entendant les petits gazouillements d'un nourrisson.

Peu sûr de l'accueil qu'on lui réservait, il frappa discrètement à la porte pour s'annoncer.

Si Angéla et Hodgins lui offrirent un sourire où se mêlaient plaisir et soulagement de le voir, Max ne lui lança qu'un bref regard froid où l'inquiétude dominait.

Booth tenta de faire bonne figure mais l'angoisse était aussi clairement visible sur son visage fatigué.

C'est le père de Brennan qui ouvrit les hostilités avec ces mots qu'il cracha presque.

- On ne vous a pas demandé de venir. Rentrez chez vous! On saura très bien se débrouiller tout seuls pour retrouver Temp. Puis il lui tourna le dos, les épaules affaissées.

- Ecoutez Max, je sais que vous m'en voulez mais le moment est mal choisi. Répondit l'agent d'une voix mesurée.- Vous pourrez vous défouler sur moi lorsque Bones sera en sécurité. C'est tout ce qui m'importe pour l'instant.

- Vous voulez me faire croire que vous vous souciez d'elle? Ce n'est absolument pas l'impression que j'ai eu ces derniers mois! Dégagez avant que je…Menaçant.

- Max! Angéla s'était interposée entre les deux hommes, son fils dans les bras. - Je me contrefous que vous ayez des comptes à régler mais je veux qu'on cherche Brenn et Booth peut nous aider. C'est celui qui la connait le mieux ici, d'après vous, où aurait-elle pu aller ?

Puis le regardant maintenant suspicieuse…pourquoi vouliez-vous me parler? Que savez-vous que nous ignorons?

De toute façon, au point où il en était, une confession publique ne pouvait pas le faire se sentir moins coupable aux yeux des amis et du père de sa partenaire.

- Nous étions dans le même restaurant hier soir et Bones ne nous a pas vu.

Max releva le Nous d'un air dédaigneux mais il poursuivit.

_ Elle était avec un homme pour un rendez- vous… un entretien d'embauche, je crois! Baissant la tête pour ne pas affronter leurs regards.

- Vous voulez dire qu'elle songe à partir d'ici? Souffla l'artiste qui ne voulait pas y croire.

- J'ai trouvé ça chez elle. Fit Max en sortant une brochure de sa poche de veste. La jeune maman prit connaissance du feuillet avec Jack qui regardait par-dessus son épaule. Leurs yeux reflétaient une réelle surprise.

- Brenn ne m'a absolument pas parlé d'un quelconque départ. Un sanglot brisant son murmure.

Bien qu'il du se faire violence pour rapporter les mots qu'il avait entendu et qui résonnaient encore dans sa tête, le replongeant dans une douleur sans nom, Booth leur relata la conversation puis le départ de l'anthropologue sous ses yeux et sans qu'il n'ait la force de la rattraper. Sa rupture ensuite avec Hannah alors que la soirée était destinée à des fiançailles.

- Hannah m'a asséné quelques vérités qui étaient justifiées. J'ai été un lâche, ma fierté en avait prit un coup et je me berçais d'illusions en espérant faire ma vie avec elle. Elle mérite beaucoup mieux que ça! Elle est partie hier soir, après j'ai bu. Je voulais oublier tout ce gâchis. Je pensais que Bones était rentrée chez elle mais ce matin, il n'y avait personne. Voilà!

- Et vous n'avez aucune idée d'où elle pourrait être? Demanda encore la belle aux yeux noirs.

- Les marches du Lincoln Mémorial, ça lui arrive d'y aller réfléchir mais j'en doute par ce temps.

- Temp aime rouler pour évacuer quelques fois, elle peut enfiler les kilomètres pendant des heures. Confia son père.

- Vous pensez qu'elle aurait pu avec les routes qui étaient déjà bien enneigées? S'enquit l'homme maintenant en serrant les poings nerveusement.

- J'ai contacté les hôpitaux mais ils sont débordés.

- Elle aurait pu s'arrêter dans un motel plutôt que de revenir. Elle ne ferait pas d'imprudence, ce n'est pas le style du docteur B.

- Il faut espérer que vous ayez raison Jack.

- Elle m'aurait téléphoné pour m'avertir. Souffla Angéla.

- Elle n'a peut-être plus de batterie. Fit Jack essayant de rassurer son épouse.

- Oui, en plus certains quartiers dont celui de Bones sont isolés et il doit en être de même pour les environs. Echafauda Booth.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Max commençait à perdre courage.

- Je propose qu'on reste ici tous ensemble, le Jefferson est indépendant en énergie et les routes deviennent impraticables. Jack et moi allons acheter de quoi manger et trouver un drugstore pour tenir avec le bébé. Inutile de rentrer chacun dans son coin.

- Et dés qu'il y a une accalmie, on retourne chez Temp. S'impatienta son père.

- Merci Max. on revient le plus vite possible, alors que Booth entrainait Jack vers la sortie.

L'ancien truand ne se départit pas de son regard mauvais à l'encontre de celui qu'il pensait digne de confiance en lui laissant sa fille, bien avant qu'il ne la relègue au rang de simple collège.


	10. Chapter 10:La vérité n'est pas toujour

**Chapitre 10: La vérité n'est pas toujours bonne à entendre**

Alors que l'agent spécial avait les mains crispées sur le volant et la mâchoire durement contactée, Hodgins l'observait. Ce n'est pas la route rendue glissante par la fine couche de verglas qui avait remplacé la bouillasse faite de neige moitié fondue qui le préoccupait mais bien l'homme assis à côté. Les jointures des doigts du conducteur étaient blanches enroulées autour de la bande de cuir comme les mains d'un naufragé qui s'accrochent aux débris d'un bateaux prêt à couler.

- Hé mec, on va la retrouver. Osa Hodgins qui se doutait de ce qui tourmentait réellement son ami.

- Je ne suis qu'on sombre imbécile. Vociféra Booth d'une voix chargée de remords. Comment pourrait-elle me pardonner après ce que je lui ai fait!

- Vous n'étiez qu'un homme malheureux qui voulait tenter de trouver réconfort dans les bras d'une autre. Je sais ce que c'est…sans doute pour ça que je ne vous jette pas la pierre comme les autres.

Oui Hodgins savait de quoi il parlait. Il avait subi le même calvaire avec Angéla.

- Je crois que s'il lui est arrivé quelque chose par ma faute, je… sa voix se brisa ne pouvant formuler jusqu'au bout son angoisse.

- Le docteur B est peut-être malheureuse mais pas stupide. Vous allez voir qu'elle est bien au chaud quelque part et qu'elle va réapparaitre bientôt en se foutant de nous d'avoir paniqué sans preuves concrètes de sa disparition.

- Je voudrais vous croire. Mais le ton employé était lamentablement pitoyable.

- Vous n'allez pas vous laisser abattre, hein! Chialez un bon coup et après ça ira mieux. A moins que vous préfériez un bon coup de pied aux fesses. Je veux bien me dévouer si vous promettez de pas vous rebiffer, ok?

- OK Jack, j'ai compris. Je sais que je peux compter sur vous en cas de besoin. Sourit tout de même Booth, soulagé qu'Hodgins soit de son côté.

- Ouais, c'est déjà mieux! Angéla est un peu remontée mais elle sait aussi que Brennan n'est pas facile à vivre quelques fois. Ce n'est pas faute de l'avoir poussée à tenter l'aventure avec vous. Et Max, ben c'est sa fille alors même s'il vous aime bien au fond, elle passe d'abord. C'est normal, non? Il aurait pu tout à l'heure vous enfoncer, vous retourner le couteau dans la plaie en vous faisant remarquer que maintenant vous êtes tout seul comme un con. Il ne l'a pas fait, c'est un début! Et ce n'est pas Angie qui l'aurait retenu s'il avait vraiment voulu vous mettre son poing dans la tronche. C'est pas vrai?

- J'ai tout de même trahi Bones et je devrai m'estimer heureux si elle veut bien encore m'adresser la parole.

- Vous savez, je me demande si je ne devrais pas envisager de me reconvertir en psychologie, moi!

- Pardon?

- J'ai un sujet de thèse super et à portée de main tous les jours. Tempérance Brennan, anthropologue de son état et totalement anachronique dans le siècle où nous vivons.

- Je ne vous suis pas là?

- Sa réaction de partir loin de vous, confirme bien qu'elle vous aime, non! En dehors de ça, vous trouvez normal qu'elle n'ait eut aucun sursaut de jalousie, pas le plus infime geste de colère contre Hannah, allant même jusqu'à faire amie amie et lui sauver la vie quand elle s'est fait tiré dessus. Avouez franchement qu'une autre aurait pu vous arracher les yeux ou se débarrasser de votre copine sans laisser la moindre trace. Intelligente comme elle est, c'était le crime parfait assuré! Mais non, le docteur B ne fonctionne pas comme le commun des mortels. Elle réfléchie, dissèque, analyse la moindre chose pour trouver la meilleure solution même si cela veut dire que son sacrifice est mérité par rapport à la décision qu'elle a prise de vous rejeter, il y a quelques mois. C'est un glossaire qu'il faudrait écrire pour tenter de comprendre le fonctionnement du cerveau de notre Brennan.

Le petit avait fait son rot et la jeune femme l'avait couché sur le canapé de son bureau. Le regardant tendrement alors qu'il s'était déjà endormi, Angéla s'apprêtait à feuilleter un magazine posé sur la table base.

- Vous allez me battre le froid encore longtemps? Demanda Max brutalement.

Relevant son visage vers le père de sa meilleure amie, elle le toisa sévèrement.

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que la douce maman se transforme en furie. Elle se leva et s'approcha

- Vous avez le beau rôle de vous poser en moralisateur, hein! Mais vous ne m'impressionnez pas monsieur Keenan. Booth a sans doute des torts et je lui en veux, vous savez, c'est à cause de lui que je vais peut-être perdre la meilleure amie mais vous n'êtes absolument pas en reste en ce qui concerne le mal être de votre fille.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir là- dedans. Ce n'est pas moi qui suis rentré avec une bimbo trouvée en plein désert, non?

- Vous ne savez certainement pas ce qui s'est passé alors ayez un peu de respect pour Hannah. Se rapprocha-t-elle encore, furieuse.

- Pas besoin d'être devin pour comprendre que c'est à cause de lui qu'elle veut partir loin d'ici. Il avait répondu sur le même ton coléreux.

- On est d'accord sur ce point mais vous saviez que c'est elle qui a refusé de sortir avec lui avant qu'elle ne décide de partir à l'autre bout du monde.

Devant le regard totalement surpris du vieil homme.

- Tiens pourquoi ne suis-je qu'à moitié étonnée qu'elle ne se confie pas à vous concernant sa vie privée. Un manque de confiance peut-être ou la sensation qu'elle ne peut pas compter sur vous.

- Attention Angéla vous allez trop loin! Je

- Vous me menacez? Personne n'a encore osé vous dire vos quatre vérités? Je vais vous dire moi: c'est de votre faute si elle est devenue comme ça! Comment faire confiance à quelqu'un lorsque vos propres parents vous abandonnent? Lorsqu'ils mènent une double vie sous votre nez!

-Vous savez que nous n'avions pas le choix Angéla, ça nous a déchiré le cœur mais j'ai toujours su où elle se trouvait.

- Vous gardiez un œil sur elle, sur Russ. Fit l'artiste méprisante. -De loin, sans vous mouiller, hein? Sans lever le petit doigt lorsque votre fils a commencé à mal tourner et lorsque Brennan était dans des familles qui lui tapaient dessus où l'enfermaient dans une cave toute la nuit pour avoir cassé une assiette. Bravo quelle bravoure!

Choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Max resta tétanisé puis:

- Temp ne m'en a jamais parlé, souffla-t-il atterré.

- Pour que vous alliez leur mettre les tripes à l'air, c'est tout ce que vous savez faire! Elle ne se plaint jamais! Elle encaisse coup après coup et se relève plus forte pour le prochain. C'est une battante. Elle est claustrophobe mais personne ne le sait, on l'a dit asociale et froide mais c'est une façon de se protéger. C'est un être fragile qui instinctivement se blinde contre tout ce qui pourrait déstabiliser le monde qu'elle a construit autour d'elle. Ce n'est pas grâce à vous qu'elle a apprit à s'ouvrir aux autres, c'est depuis qu'elle travaille avec lui! Elle a évolué mais avoir entre ses mains le bonheur de quelqu'un la terrifie. Depuis qu'elle est revenue, tout a changé mais elle a cru que c'était trop tard et elle s'est tu, constatant qu'il était heureux. Pendant des mois, elle nous a joué la comédie mais aujourd'hui elle explose de souffrance. Elle n'a plus rien en quoi se raccrocher. La seule personne à qui elle tenait à détourné les yeux. L'histoire se répète. Encore Booth a-t-il été patient, six ans, vous vous rendez compte et encore maintenant il ferait tout pour elle.

C'est des excuses que vous devriez lui présenter et pas le menacer comme vous l'avez fait tout à l'heure! C'est un mec bien quoi que vous en pensiez et j'espère qu'il y a encore une chance. Ils méritent tout les deux d'être heureux!


	11. Chapter 11:Toutes les vérités ne sontel

**Chapitre 11: toutes les vérités ne sont-elles pas bonnes à dire? **

Tempérance mit quelques secondes pour retrouver les lieux où elle se trouvait, dans sa chambre en parcourant des yeux la tapisserie couleur savane. Lui revenait en mémoire son songe troublant où tout était habillé de blanc sans aucun bruit, elle marchant juste pieds nus dans une épaisse brume lorsqu'elle réalisa que sa jambe était largement découverte et que c'est le froid qui l'avait sortie du sommeil. S'approchant de la fenêtre, elle réprima un frisson qui la transperçait des pieds à la tête. La jeune femme referma ses bras sur sa poitrine comme pour y emprisonner encore un peu de chaleur. Le réveil indiquait quinze heures zéro huit. Elle porta la main à son front et grimaça, la légère douleur lui remémorant son périple de la nuit. Toujours aucune lumière donc l'électricité n'avait pas encore été rétablie. Son regard fut attiré par des enfants qui jouaient dehors, en contre bas dans ce qui habituellement étaient les espaces verts. Elle sourit, se rappelant lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, combien elle adorait cette saison où avec Russ, tous deux faisaient des parties interminables de boules de neige ou peuplaient le jardin de la maison familiale de créatures blanches et grotesques qui disparaissaient dés le premier réchauffement climatique. Détournant les yeux, nostalgique de cette période encore heureuse, elle s'habilla rapidement. Malgré son peu d'envie de se confronter au froid, elle devait sortir pour faire quelques courses en prévision du repas pour le lendemain soir. Max avait accepté son invitation avec, avait-elle sentit, une certaine inquiétude, le premier moment de plaisir passé. Il devait sans doute se douter de quelque chose mais n'avait pas insisté sur sa véritable motivation, sachant très bien qu'elle n'en dirait rien au téléphone.

S'armant de courage, elle enfila son manteau sur un épais pull de laine, saisit son sac et ferma sa porte. Le froid était plus vif qu'hier mais la neige s'était arrêtée. Constatant l'état de la route et son appréhension à reprendre son véhicule après sa mésaventure, elle préféra se rendre à la petite épicerie à quelques centaines de mètres de la résidence. C'est un couple d'un certain âge qui tenait le magasin et ils devaient sans doute avoir de quoi concocter quelque chose de correct pour un repas de fêtes. Elle s'arrêtait régulièrement chez eux, délaissant les grandes surfaces où elle se sentait oppressée et ils ne manquaient jamais de lui dire un mot gentil lorsqu'elle passait. Elle pressa le pas souhaitant rentrer avant que la nuit ne tombe.

Booth et Hodgins revinrent au labo pour constater que l'ambiance à l'intérieur n'avait rien à envier avec le froid environnement le grand bâtiment. Angéla avait les yeux rouges et gonflés et câlinait son bébé en étouffant encore quelques sanglots.

Ils se regardèrent interrogateurs. Jack s'approcha de son épouse et la serra contre lui sans qu'elle n'offre la moindre résistance, les larmes revenant avec encore plus de force. Booth partit à la recherche de Max qu'il trouva, prostré, la tête dans les mains, sur les banquettes du petit salon qui surplombait le labo. L'homme paraissait totalement abattu et ne leva même pas la tête lorsqu'il s'annonça d'une toux discrète. N'obtenant aucune réaction, l'agent du FBI alla préparer deux tasses de café. Alors que le liquide coulait doucement, répandant une agréable odeur d'arabica brésilien, le parfum préféré de Bones, il se souvint d'une autre conversation avec le père de sa partenaire. A cette époque déjà, il sentait sa volonté faiblir lorsqu'il la regardait, ses sens s'éveiller comme après un long sommeil sans rêves. Sa voix, même s'il ne comprenait rien à ses longs discours anthropologiques ou scientifiques, berçait ses nuits solitaires.

Elle venait de mettre son propre père à la porte de l'institut Jefferson et malgré sa tristesse, le repenti avait encore trouvé le moyen de le mettre mal à l'aise.

S'informant sur les réelles relations d'entretenaient Booth avec sa fille, il avait demandé, après la réponse de celui-ci, confirmant qu'ils n'étaient que simples partenaires, si sa Tempérance ne lui plaisait pas! Allant même jusqu'à s'enquérir s'il était gay? Ne comprenant pas pourquoi un homme aussi mature et actif ne s'intéressait pas à sa brillante et belle enfant.

- Elle ne vous plait pas ?

- Je …. Bien sûr Bones est magnifique.

- C'est d'un homme comme vous dont elle a besoin.

Il avait sourit puis grimacer, trouvant l'idée tellement tentante mais terriblement déplacée. Lui et Bones étaient tellement différents.

Il remplit les tasses et s'approcha sans bruit du père de sa partenaire toujours tassé sur les sièges. Il posa doucement la main sur son épaule et lorsque l'homme aux yeux bleus releva enfin son regard désemparé sur lui, il tendit une des tasses sans un mot et s'installa à ses côtés.

- Le temps à l'air de vouloir se calmer, Max. vous voulez qu'on tente de repartir chez Bones? Demanda-t-il pour entamer la conversation.

Max le regarda apparemment encore perdu dans ses pensées.

- Vous savez, j'ai fait ce que je pensais le mieux pour mes enfants.

- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, Max. On va la retrouver.

- J'ai rejeté la faute sur vous mais je suis l'unique responsable. Il semblait se parler à lui-même. - Je l'ai lâchement abandonnée, elle ne méritait pas de vivre toutes ses horreurs. Je n'ai jamais été un bon père, j'aurais du la protéger.

Max n'était pas homme à verser des larmes mais pourtant, à cet instant, son cœur débordait de chagrin. Toutes ces années de cavale, ses mensonges, ses crimes, sa solitude aussi le rattrapaient, le faisant crouler sous un poids énorme de culpabilité inconsciemment refoulée.

- Je ne veux pas la perdre, être séparé d'elle encore. Je veux pouvoir partir en sachant que tout va bien pour elle. Et vous voyez ce que j'ai fait! J'ai juste réussi à la détruire, à tuer l'ange que nous avions mis au monde. Si elle est devenue comme ça, c'est à cause de moi! Sa confession n'était qu'un murmure torturé.

- Ne dites pas cela, Max, elle vous a pardonné? Vous reformez une famille non?

- Vous croyez? Angéla, vous, en savez plus que moi sur ma propre fille! J'aurais du rester loin d'elle. Elle aurait fini par m'oublier.

- C'est faux Max, tout va s'arranger, vous verrez.

- Jamais vous n'auriez agi comme ça avec Parker. Vous …

A ce moment, le regard de l'agent spécial s'assombrit.

- Quoi? Parker va bien, n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-il déjà inquiet. Le vieil homme s'était prit d'une tendre affection pour le petit bonhomme qu'il considérait presque comme son petit fils.

- Disons qu'en ce moment… nous ne sommes plus aussi proches…répondit-il en soupirant.

- Pourquoi?

- Parker comme beaucoup ici, n'apprécie pas autant Hannah que ça! Oh, il restait poli mais il faisait bien sentir son mécontentement. Et à dix ans, il sait ce qu'il veut. J'ai eu beau lui expliquer comme je pouvais, il voulait Bones et son grand- père! Fit Booth avec un sourire malgré tout attendri. Et ces derniers mois, il s'arrange pour trouver des excuses afin de ne pas devoir venir en weekend avec moi.

- Je suis désolé, mon garçon. En lui prenant affectueusement le bras. Je pourrais lui parler si vous voulez…

- Je crois que cela ne changerait rien Max… et puis nous voulons tous les deux la même chose alors c'est à moi de me débrouiller pour faire en sorte que cela arrive. Et la première chose à faire et de retrouver notre jolie tête de mule! Vous venez? En se redressant pour se lever.

Un peu ré asséné et au moment de partir vers les escaliers, ils découvrirent Angéla qui les regardait un peu gênée d'avoir assisté sans le vouloir à cette fin d'échange assez intimiste.

- Bon, allez ! A nous de jouer! Se motiva le doyen. Tentons de lui mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle. Avec un sourire pour la jeune femme, signe qu'il lui avait pardonné son esclandre de tout à l'heure.

je remercie très sincèrement celles et peut-être ceux qui ont laissé un comm depuis le début de cette fic. c'est motivant d'avoir des retours, des avis nouveaux sur cette histoire

merci à vous et surtout continuez.


	12. Chapter 12:Les miroirs de l'esprit ne re

Hello ! voilà la suite, grand grand merci pour vos comms, ça fait vraiment plaisir

Je sais, certaines veulent des retrouvailles mais…on peut jouer un peu à cache cache avant, moi j'aime ça, qu'ils se loupent tout le temps…

**Chapitre 12: Les miroirs de l'esprit ne renvoient pas toujours de beaux reflets! **

Sur le chemin du retour, Tempérance Brennan avait glissé plusieurs fois sur les trottoirs mal déneigés et contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser, c'est contre elle-même qu'elle pestait. Bien que les métaphores ne soient pas son domaine de prédilection concernant les événements qui avaient jonchés sa vie, un parallèle pouvait être établi.

Chaque fois qu'elle avait failli prendre une décision sans vraiment y réfléchir, au dernier moment elle s'était raccrochée à ses Remparts d'une logique imparable avec la force du désespoir, comme à cet instant, elle venait de se rattraper de justesse au capot de la voiture stationnée juste à côté.

Ses choix, tous tournés sur le besoin de se protéger, l'avait menés à ce désert affectif qu'elle regrettait aujourd'hui. Elle se rendait compte maintenant qu'elle avait été d'une lâcheté effrayante. Surtout ne prendre aucun risque sans être bien certaine du résultat. Depuis quand la vie était un chemin bien tracée? Depuis quand tourner le dos à une nouvelle expérience, l'empêchait-elle d'avoir des répercutions sur son avenir, hein? Si elle souhaitait que rien ne l'atteigne, autant faire ses valises et s'installer sur une ile déserte!

Pour oublier, il aurait fallu tout effacer de ces années après ses quinze ans. A moins de recourir à une lobotomie ou espérer une amnésie totale, tout resterait ancré dans son esprit jusqu'à son dernier souffle. C'était des gifles qu'elle méritait pour avoir été aussi stupide, ce ne sont pas trois mille kilomètres qui pourraient la guérir! Faire face pour une fois au lieu de prendre la fuite, laisser sa peine s'exprimer au lieu de vouloir l'étouffer derrière des mensonges hypocrites qui ne faisaient et ne feraient qu'apporter souffrance à ceux qui l'aimaient: Angéla d'abord et Hodgins, son père et sa famille; parce qu'ils seraient bouleversés sans aucun doute de la voir partir à l'autre bout du pays. Tirer un trait sur son métier que non seulement elle adorait mais redonnait à des gens bien, la plupart du temps, une identité et permettait de leur rendre justice.

Aller s'enterrer dans un labo avec des momies si célèbres soient-elles ne l'aideraient pas à tirer un trait sur ses remords, ses regrets, il lui faudrait vivre avec. Ils étaient l'essence qui l'avait sculpté au fil des années. Ils faisaient tout aussi partie d'elle comme ses joies, ses petits bonheurs qu'elle avait occultés volontairement pour mieux s'appesantir sur sa vie. Sous cette carapace de courage et de froideur se cachait un être veule incapable de prendre sa vie en main. Elle se dégoutait. Etre aussi intelligente et instruite, se dresser en justicière qui ne disait vivre que pour la vérité alors qu'elle se mentait depuis une éternité. Elle était même restée sourde à la détresse de Parker, ne répondant à aucune de ses lettres pourtant si attentionnées. Le petit gamin avait abandonné et devait sans doute la haïr.

A ce moment un froid glacial s'abattit sur ses épaules et atteignit son cœur comme une lame de fond qui balaie tout sur son passage, écrasant sans pitié ses convictions les plus profondes.

A quelques mètres à peine de son immeuble, elle comprit ce qu'elle devait faire.

Si elle avait perdu Booth en tant que compagnon au moins pouvait-elle peut-être encore sauver leur amitié…elle devait lui parler mais d'abord tenter de réconcilier le fils avec son père car elle imaginait sans mal la douleur que pouvait ressentir son partenaire. Non, il était ridicule de l'appeler encore ainsi, il était bien plus. Un homme bon, tendre et droit, honnête et sincère. Un homme qui par sa faute souffrait encore parce qu'elle l'avait éloigné de son fils. Ne réfléchissant plus, Brennan combla la faible distance qui la séparait de la conciergerie et déposa ses paquets en remerciant l'homme de lui garder. Elle sauta dans un taxi devant son regard pour le moins surpris d'une telle précipitation qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas.

Arrivée devant la maison de Rébecca, elle pria pour qu'il y ait quelqu'un. Les lumières du ré de chaussé la rassurèrent et c'est le cœur battant qu'elle sonna à la porte.

- Docteur Brennan? Rebecca sembla surprise de trouver la jeune femme sur le pas de son perron.

- Bonjour. Fit-elle incertaine. Je vous prie de m'excuser de vous déranger mais me serait-il possible de parler à Parker?

- Je ne sais pas…docteur Brennan, il semble que mon fils soit un peu fâché contre vous ces derniers temps et…

- Je sais Rébecca, c'est de ma faute mais si je pouvais lui expliquer…

La jeune maman la regarda quelques instants, suspicieuse.

- Je vais lui demander mais je ne vous promets rien! Entrez!

Brennan s'avança dans le vestibule et le peu qu'elle pouvait observer, ressemblait à un intérieur chaleureux. Un léger désordre montrait que cette maison était vivante, de la cuisine, lui parvenait un délicat parfum de pâtisserie en train de cuire, lui donnant la désagréable impression que son appartement ressemblait plus à un musée qu'à un foyer où il faisait bon vivre. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle fut ramenée à la réalité par le regard du blondinet qu'elle sentit peser sur elle.

- Salut Parker! Introduisit-elle avec un sourire plein d'appréhension. Le garçon fit une moue boudeuse mais Brennan crut déceler dans ses yeux bruns comme son père, une lueur de plaisir vite dissimulée.

- Parker! D'un mot, la mère tentait de le rappeler à l'ordre et de rendre la politesse.

- Bonjour docteur Bones. Articula-t-il sans entrain.

Il n'allait pas lui faciliter la tâche, songea la scientifique. Puis- je te parler?

- Pour dire quoi? Vous n'avez même pas répondu à mes lettres! Parker semblait aussi triste qu'en colère en enfournant les mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

Brennan sourit, il avait les mêmes mimiques que son père. - J'aimerais t'expliquer certaines choses que je viens moi-même de comprendre.

Il la regarda les yeux ronds comme si le fait de lui avouer son ignorance sur certains sujets paraissait impossible.

- Tu devrais emmener le docteur Brennan dans ta chambre Parker…

Le garçon regarda sa mère, circonspect puis finalement obéit. Il glissa sa main dans celle de Brennan et la tira doucement vers les escaliers.

Rébecca les regarda disparaitre un léger sourire aux lèvres. Ce docteur Brennan ne semblait plus aussi impassible que dans son souvenir, elle paraissait plus humaine, plus accessible. Pour le bien être de son fils, elle espérait que Parker reviendrait à de meilleurs sentiments sur elle et son père. Malgré ses dix ans, le gamin avait été blessé par l'attitude des adultes qui disaient l'aimer, et le bonheur de son fils était sa principale préoccupation.


	13. Chapter 13: Une petite lueur

merci du fond du coeur aux lectrices assidues qui mettent un comm. je pensais que cela plairait un peu plus...

**Chapitre 13: Une petite lueur dans la nuit éclaire plus lorsqu'elle est partagée**

Le SUV s'était garé devant la résidence et tandis qu'Hodgins aidait son épouse, tenant le bébé dans les bras à garder l'équilibre pour combler les quelques mètres jusqu'à l'entrée, Booth et Max s'étaient chargés des courses à porter. Au moment d'ouvrir la porte, l'agent se souvint qu'il ne possédait plus le double des clefs de sa partenaire sur son trousseau. En effet lorsqu'il avait décidé après mûre réflexion de demander à Hannah d'emménager, il avait rangé les clefs au fond d'un tiroir en pensant lui rendre plus tard; pour construire une réelle histoire avec la jeune journaliste, il fallait qu'il coupe tous les ponts avec l'intimité qui le reliait à sa coéquipière. Angéla sembla tout de même surprise et baissa les paupières alors que Max tirait de sa poche le précieux sésame en roulant des yeux, contrarié.  
>Ils pénétrèrent tous dans l'appartement mais rien ne semblait avoir changé, le froid sans être glacial plombait l'atmosphère.<br>Booth partit vers la cuisine pour ranger les victuailles tandis qu'Angéla allait installer le nourrisson sur le canapé le couvrant d'une petite couverture polaire bien pliée juste à côté. Le portable de sa meilleure amie était encore sur la table base, écran rabattu ainsi qu'une paire de lunette de vue.  
>Soudain Max se redressa, en alerte le téléphone venait de sonner. Se précipitant sur le combiné: - résidence de Tempérance Brennan….annonça-t-il en espérant entendre la voix de sa fille bien que cela soit improbable.<br>Les autres n'entendaient rien mais tendirent l'oreille en le voyant froncer des sourcils.  
>- Non, je suis son père….Pardon?… C'est grave?… où l'avez-vous trouvé?… non, je comprends. Mais ses doigts crispés sur le téléphone n'annonçaient pas les meilleurs nouvelles. Il remercia son interlocuteur d'une voix blanche et raccrocha perturbé.<br>Les trois amis de la scientifique s'étaient rapprochés et attendaient.  
>- C'était un garagiste chez qui ont vient d'apporter la voiture de Tempe. Ils l'ont remorqué et il vient de la réceptionner à l'instant. Il voulait prévenir qu'il jetait un œil lundi. Apparemment c'est un ami à lui qui l'a trouvé.<br>- Il vous a donné son nom? Demanda L'agent déjà en mode recherches.  
>- Non, j'ai oublié de lui demander. Répondit Max incapable de raisonner.<br>- Max le nom du garage au moins, vous vous rappelez? Lança Booth d'un ton compréhensif pour ce père empli d'inquiétude tout comme lui mais il fallait que quelqu'un essaie de garder la tête froide s'ils voulaient retrouver Bones.  
>- Sur la septième, une enseigne Toyota, je crois.<br>Sans attendre l'agent chercha sur le bottin professionnel et lorsqu'il eut trouvé, il posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du vieil homme. - c'est juste une question de temps Max, on va la retrouver.  
>Difficile de joindre ses correspondants un samedi après-midi mais trois quarts d'heure plus tard, Booth avait les coordonnées de l'homme qui avait trouvé la voiture.<br>- Miguel Cortenza! Oui c'est moi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Répondit le latin sur son portable.  
>- Je suis l'agent spécial Seeley Booth du FBI, vous avez bien remorquez une Toyota bleu foncé accidentée dans la nuit? Je veux savoir si vous avez vu la propriétaire du véhicule?<br>- Oui mais j'ai demandé à une ambulance de venir la chercher. On devait continuer notre tournée de déblayage et de salaison des routes.  
>Alors que son cœur battait la chamade au simple mot d'ambulance. Était-elle gravement blessée?<br>Chacun autour de lui avait fait silence et retenait son souffle.  
>- Une légère coupure sur le front qui l'avait sonnée. Elle était surtout fin gelée d'avoir passé la nuit dans la voiture en rase campagne.<br>- Vous connaissez le nom de l'hôpital où elle a été conduite?  
>- Désolé, non… je lui ai proposé d'appeler quelqu'un mais elle a dit qu'elle vivait seule, alors…je n'ai pas insisté.<br>- Merci, vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait merci. Au moins Bones était en vie, il suffisait juste de trouver vers quel hospice on l'avait dirigée.  
>Hodgins vit son épouse réprimer un long frisson malgré son manteau qu'elle avait gardé.<br>- On devrait retourner au labo ou à la maison, Booth… Osa-t-il. Ange est gelée et le petit ne peut pas rester sans chauffage.  
>Après quelques instants de réflexion. - Vous avez raison Jack, inutile qu'ils tombent malades. Je vais vous ramener.<br>- Et vous?  
>- Nous ne serons pas plus utile ici qu'ailleurs, mon garçon! Tenta Max<br>- De chez moi, vous aurez aussi accès à tout pour la chercher. Et on reste toujours ensemble, ok?  
>Sans grande discussion stérile, ils refirent le trajet inverse jusqu'à la demeure du couple Hodgins pour le confort du bébé.<br>Sous le regard attendri de son mari, la jeune artiste prépara une grande cruche de café, tout le monde semblait en avoir besoin, la nuit était déjà retombé, agrandissant encore l'angoisse bien qu'ils la sachent en sécurité quelque part, dans une chambre médicalisée. Rien ne pourrait les rassurer jusqu'à ce qu'ils la voient de leurs propres yeux et puissent lui parler.  
>Booth commença donc à faire la tournée de réceptions téléphoniques des hôpitaux de la capital. Les hôtesses semblaient plus réceptives dés qu'il annonçait son identité. Un énorme avantage sur Max qui s'était fait rapidement jeté alors qu'on réfléchissait avant d'éconduire un agent du FBI.<br>C'est dans cette ambiance surchargée d'anxiété que commença une longue soirée pour Angéla et son mari, Max et Booth qui se reprochait d'avoir été le plus grand goujat que la terre ait portée. Bones ne méritait pas la façon dont il l'avait traité ces derniers mois, il l'avait blessé, sans cesse rabroué et simplement ignoré alors qu'au plus profond de lui, elle avait sa place que jamais personne ne pourrait supplanter.


	14. Chapter 14:Comment expliquer à un enfant

**Chapitre 14: Comment expliquer à un enfant nos peurs et nos peines? **

- J'aime plus papa puisqu'il ne t'aime plus. Le garçon avait croisé les bras avec un regard déterminé.

La scientifique inclina la tête de côté, les lèvres boudeuses et les yeux peinés. Durant quelques instants, ils se défièrent face à face. Brennan avec un sourire, finalement baissa les armes la première.

- Parker, tu es assez grand maintenant pour comprendre certaines choses que j'aimerais t'expliquer. Commença-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Elle n'avait jamais été très à l'aise avec les enfants mais là, c'était important. Il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve les mots justes pour exprimer toute la complexité de sa relation avec son père. Cherchant des yeux un siège où se poser, il n'y avait que la chaise du bureau. Elle avisa le lit et après quelques hésitations, se débarrassa de ses chaussures sous le regard curieux du gamin. Le plus naturellement du monde, elle s'assit en tailleur sur la couette et l'invita d'un signe de la main à la rejoindre. Parker s'avança encore incertain mais accepta l'invitation, singeant la même position, le regard grave et attentif.

Combien de fois elle et Russ avaient-ils discuté pendant des heures, assis de même façon ou passer des après-midi entières à jouer aux jeux de société, alors que la pluie frappait derrière les carreaux. Brennan pensa qu'entre eux deux, maintenant cela ressemblait plus à un conseil de guerre où les grands chefs parlementaient sur l'avenir de leur tribu. En fait, à y bien regarder, c'était un peu ça, en espérant que cette conversation finirait en partageant le calumet de la paix.

- Je ne veux pas que toi et ton père soyez fâchés à cause de moi. Ce n'est absolument pas de sa faute.

Le garçon en face d'elle ne semblait pas vouloir se départir de son animosité. - Très bien! Il faut que tu comprennes bien une chose Parker. J'ai fait des choix que je regrette peut-être maintenant mais il est trop tard pour les changer. Ton père est un homme qui a été toujours très gentil avec moi, il m'a apprit énormément de choses. Il a été d'une patience extraordinaire alors que je lui tapais souvent sur les nerfs. Oui c'était ça l'expression qu'employait souvent Angéla lorsqu'elles parlaient ensemble. - J'ai beaucoup souffert lorsque mes parents m'ont abandonné et je suis devenue quelqu'un de solitaire pour ne plus avoir à pleurer. J'ai essayé de ne jamais m'attacher à personne, cela me semblait une bonne solution.

- Tu n'aimes personne alors? Avec déjà le regard brillant et d'une toute petite voix.

- Si c'était aussi simple. Avec un soupir. -Cela a marché jusqu'à ce que Booth, Seeley entre dans ma vie. Oh au début, je ne l'ai pas laissé faire crois-moi. Je le trouvais agaçant et énervant mais il a tenu bon. Se montrait gentil, attentionné. Tu te rappelles la première fois où nous nous sommes vus?

- C'était chez Sid et papa m'a donné un robot comme cadeau. Je l'ai toujours. Regarde!

En effet sur l'étagère, parmi les livres trônait l'androïde figé les bras sur les hanches. Au souvenir de Zack, son meilleur assistant après lequel, elle avait préféré ne plus s'attacher à l'un de ses disciples, une larme tomba sur sa joue qu'elle balaya rapidement.

- Tu m'as rien dit, t'as juste fait coucou comme ça! Mimant le geste.

- Je venais d'apprendre alors qu'il avait un enfant, après il me racontait combien il était fier de toi. Et je vous enviais un peu. Nous avons apprit à nous connaitre un peu mais j'ai souvent refusé de sortir avec vous deux de peur de trop m'attacher.

- Donc tu m'aimes bien quand même!

- Evidemment, je n'ai pas pu résister. Confirma Brennan en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Et grand-père Max, pourquoi je le vois plus? C'est à cause de papa?

- Bien sûr que non, Parker. Max a déménagé pour se rapprocher de ses petites filles et en profiter. Heyley la plus petite est malade et il lui fait souvent l'école à la maison. Je lui demanderai de venir te voir et si ta maman et ton papa sont d'accord, on pourrait passer un weekend ensemble?

-Yes, yes! Sautilla le garçon sur le lit. Papa pourra venir avec nous? Déjà son sourire ravi avait disparu et il attendait la réponse avec fébrilité.

Brennan poussa un soupir en glissant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

- Si Hannah veut venir, pourquoi pas.

Dieu qu'il avait été difficile de prononcer son nom. Les voir tous les deux ensemble, serait sans doute un supplice mais il fallait qu'elle s'en tienne à ses bonnes résolutions. Le voir heureux sans elle, le regarder sourire et prendre sa main alors que les siennes resteraient glacées.

- J'aime pas Hannah!

- Hé! Tu n'es pas heureux de voir ton père avec une jolie femme au lieu d'être tout seul?

- Je voulais qu'il soit avec toi! Toi aussi, t'es jolie et je veux que cela soit toi.

- Parker! Gronda Brennan gentiment. Ecoute. Ton papa m'a demandé avant que je ne parte en Indonésie et je ne voulais pas. J'ai refusé, ensuite nous nous sommes séparés, moi j'ai accepté d'aller travailler très loin et ton père est parti en Afghanistan. Lorsqu'il est rentré, il…il avait rencontré Hannah. Je suis heureuse pour lui. Je crois qu'elle correspond plus à lui que moi. Tu comprends? Elle est gentille et je suis certaine qu'elle a beaucoup de peine de te voir la repousser. Et ton père aussi en souffre. Tous les deux, nous devons faire un effort pour accepter… la voix de la jeune femme se brisa. Pour… que nous soyons content pour lui.

- Alors tu aimes papa. Ce n'était pas une question, juste une évidence.

Non, plus de mensonge, elle se l'était promis et Bones devait la vérité à ce petit garçon.

- Oui. Souffla-t-elle mais il a Hannah maintenant alors tu gardes mon secret, d'accord! Promis, juré ?

- Promis, juré. Je veux pas que tu sois triste. Fit le bonhomme en se relevant sur les genoux et en l'étreignant affectueusement.

Brennan le serra contre elle et déposa sur ses boucles blondes un baiser mouillé par les larmes qu'elle versait. Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi à se bercer lorsque Bones, reprit la parole.

- Tu feras la paix avec ton papa, n'est-ce pas?

- Je dois y aller pour Noël.

- Un Noël sans toi le rendrait infiniment malheureux. Lui sourit-elle.

- Je lui ai pas acheté de cadeau. J'étais trop en colère.

- Oh, cela me fait penser que moi non plus je n'ai fait aucune course. Réfléchit-elle déconfite. Les magasins doivent être encore ouverts demain. Aller je dois rentrer maintenant. Tu me raccompagnes?

Rébecca entendit la porte s'ouvrir au premier. Ils descendaient tous les deux, main dans la main. Les paupières de la scientifique étaient gonflées, elle avait pleuré mais ils semblaient s'être réconciliés. Elle les accueillie avec un sourire soulagé.

Au moment où Tempérance Brennan allait repasser son manteau, la maman lui fit suspendre son geste.

- Restez avec nous diner!

- C'est gentil Rébecca mais…

- Il faut célébrer l'événement. Restez sinon vous allez me vexer. Et puis comme elle venait d'avoir une révélation. - Il reste une heure avant de passer à table. Vous pouvez peut-être aider Parker à faire son exposé pour la rentrée. Il pourra passer comme ça un peu plus temps à jouer avec son père.

Brennan n'hésita pas plus devant la mine réjouie du garçon qui avait claqué une bise sonore sur la joue de sa mère.

merci à toutes celles qui sont encore là pour ce chapitre, des comms pour le précédent qui me font énormément plaisir


	15. Chapter 15:Elle court, elle court la fou

**Chapitre 15: Elle court, elle court la fouine, où est-elle cachée? **

Quatre établissements où on l'avait fait patienter ce qui semblait des heures et finalement, toujours rien, ils n'avaient enregistré personne aux urgences sous le nom de Tempérance Brennan. Booth commençait à désespérer.

- Il en reste deux, Booth. Elle ne peut être que dans l'un d'eux! Conclut Angéla en nourrissant le bébé. Hé! Ça va toi, petit effronté. Cela t'amuse de m'éclabousser. Fit la maman en riant et essuyant la purée de carotte sur son visage et celui du petit.

L'agent du FBI regarda la scène, attendri puis mélancolique, il sentit sur lui le regard d'Hodgins et Max.

Pour eux, il était comme un livre ouvert. Ils réalisaient que rien ne lui plairait plus que de vivre ce genre d'instant avec Brennan.

Mérorial hôpital, j'écoute…

Booth réitéra encore une fois ses questions sans grand espoir. Quelques secondes plus tard…

- Oui effectivement. Nous avons bien eut une Tempérance Brennan, admise ce matin vers neuf heures.

Le cœur de l'agent bondit dans sa poitrine, serrant le combiné encore plus fortement.

- Difficile de vous passer le service agent Booth, je ne peux pas vous en dire plus, ils sont surchargés. Je suis désolée…

- Non, non, ne vous excusez pas. On va se déplacer. Merci, merci. Booth se passa la main sur le visage comme pour effacer l'angoisse qui l'avait tenaillé depuis des heures.

Max lui tendit son manteau alors que le vieil homme était déjà prêt.

- Vous lui passez le bonjour et vous la ramenez ici tout de suite. Ordonna Angéla autoritaire.

- Si elle peut sortir ma chérie! Temporisa Jack.

- Oui enfin, vous nous donnez des nouvelles rapidement, hein!

- Bien sûr Angéla. Nous n'allons pas vous laisser vous inquiéter sans appeler.

Le trajet se fit en silence, ni l'un, ni l'autre des deux hommes n'avait envie de parler. Un passage à vide où chacun s'était retranché dans ses pensées.

Allant directement à l'accueil des urgences, la petite rousse plongea dans son ordinateur.

- C'est le docteur Mac Coy qui s'est occupé de mademoiselle Brennan. Tiens, justement c'est lui!

Le grand type en bouse blanche, stéthoscope autour du cou allait pour se servir un café. Il tourna ses yeux fatigués vers les deux hommes.

- Agent spécial Seeley Booth du FBI et voici Max Keenan.

- En quoi puis-je vous aider?

- Vous vous êtes occupé ce matin d'une jeune femme accidentée de la route. Son père la recherche depuis hier.

- Est-ce qu'elle va bien? Pouvons-nous la voir? Demanda Max ne tenant plus en place.

- C'est une personne avec un sacré caractère. Répondit le praticien en posant sa main sur sa joue au souvenir cuisant de la gifle et après les avoir rassuré. Il leur expliqua, débonnaire la façon dont elle l'avait traité et sa tentative de fuite avant d'avoir été auscultée.- Comme elle semblait bien aller et retrouvée toute sa vitalité, je n'ai pas jugé utile de la garder. Elle est rentrée chez elle avec l'obligation de se reposer. Elle paraissait un peu sur les nerfs et assez déprimée. Donc je vous engage à la surveiller de près quelques temps.

- Vous pouvez compter sur moi, docteur! Enfin sur nous. Rectifia Max en pressant le bras de l'agent. Ils se serrèrent la main puis se séparèrent.

Le médecin les regarda s'éloigner en se demandant si l'homme brun était la source du conflit intérieur de la scientifique. A son avis, certainement! Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux qui ne trompait pas. Ce devait être un couple pour le moins détonant!

Inutile de se consulter, ils reprirent la route pour le domicile de la scientifique.

En ouvrant la porte, le chauffage ne semblait toujours pas avoir été restauré. Rien n'avait bougé. Les deux hommes se consultèrent du regard puis Max partit vers les chambres.

- Booth, le lit est défait! S'écria-t-il. Ce matin je suis certain qu'il n'y était pas.

- Ne me dites pas qu'elle est ressortie? S'étrangla presque Booth. Pas avec ce froid et à pied. Elle veut vraiment se tuer ou quoi! Maintenant il tournait rond comme un lion en cage.

- Ma Tempérance n'a rien de suicidaire, mon garçon, croyez-moi! Mais ce serait peut-être une bonne idée de la tenir en laisse un moment si vous voulez avoir une chance de la garder. Ricana Max qui commençait à désespérer de remettre la main sur sa fille.

Oh attendez! Avant de s'affoler encore une fois. Demain soir, je devais venir diner, peut-être est-elle seulement allé faire des courses. En inspectant le frigo désespérément vide.

- Vous croyez? Demanda Booth d'un ton douteux.

- Elle a fait pire que ça étant petite. Je sais de quoi elle est capable sur un coup de tête. Devant son regard surprit. - C'est de notre faute mais Tempie était bien plus spontanée étant enfant. Un caractère réservé mais elle ne réfléchissait pas comme maintenant. Cette partie d'elle me manque. Faisant deux pas puis. - Vous savez ce qui manque aussi ici? Un arbre de Noël! S'exclama-t-il. - Et comme on est condamné attendre qu'elle rentre, on devrait s'en occuper! Bonne idée, non? Vous appelez Angéla pour la rassurer et vous descendez acheter un arbre, le temps que moi je trouve où elle a rangé ses décorations. Et aussi de quoi manger chaud si vous trouvez!

- Je vais la tuer! Fut la réponse d'Angéla lorsque Booth raccrocha un petit sourire, finalement sur les lèvres.

Les deux hommes avaient mangé en regardant les plats à emporter réservés à la jeune femme qui n'était toujours pas rentrée. Le ronronnement caractéristique du frigidaire annonça que le courant avait été rétabli. Dans un silence presque parfait, ils buvaient leur café, un peu somnolents. L'arbre de Noël trônait au même endroit que deux ans auparavant lorsqu'ils avaient tous réveillonné chez Brennan. Beaucoup de temps s'était écoulé et beaucoup de souffrance aussi…

Il était presque vingt trois heures quarante cinq lorsqu'une clef glissa dans la serrure faisant sursauter les deux hommes.

merci à tous ceux qui laissent un petit message, cela fait vraiment plaisir

j'espère sincèrement que vous continuerez, perso cela me motive et en ce moment, j'en ai beaucoup besoin. vivre le syndrome de la page blanche est trés stressant!

alors à votre bon cœur sur le petit bouton bleu, si vou pli


	16. Chapter 16:La sollicitude est l'un des n

**Chapitre 16: La sollicitude est l'un des nombreux indicateurs de l'amour **

Les bras encombrés de sacs en papier kraft, la jeune femme apparut et referma la porte du pied. Sans comprendre qu'elle était épiée, elle posa les sachets sur le comptoir et poussa un bruyant soupir de soulagement. Commençant à retirer son manteau en se retournant, elle fut saisie par les apparitions.

- Papa! En se retrouvant bloquée dans les bras, pas affaiblis, de son père qui la pressait contre lui. - C'est demain soir que nous devions nous voir, non?

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? Demanda-t-elle encore à son coéquipier. Elle balança le manteau sur le divan et repartit vers la cuisine pour commencer à ranger.

- Papa, est-ce vraiment bien utile de déballer ça? Fit-elle dédaigneuse. En désignant du menton le sapin illuminé, alors que son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle lança un regard en biais du côté de son partenaire. Il n'avait toujours prononcé un mot et cela commençait à l'inquiéter. Il fallait absolument qu'elle occupe ses mains pour les empêcher de trembler. Paraitre le plus détachée alors qu'un cataclysme était en train de tout saccager dans son cerveau, de pulvériser son cœur en milliers de morceaux.

D'un seul coup et sans pouvoir esquisser la moindre défense, elle se retrouva plaquée contre son buste qu'elle sentait soulevé de spasmes. Rapidement elle se força à sortir de l'étreinte de ses bras puissants en ravalant le peu de fierté qui lui restait:

- Je ne pense pas qu'Hannah apprécierait ce genre d'égarements. Vous devriez rentrer! Suggéra-t-elle la voix presque égale.

Booth laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps, le regard perdu comme dépossédé d'un membre qu'on lui aurait arraché. Sa voix presque désincarnée: - Tempérance, j'ai tellement de choses à me faire pardonner. Je vous demande seulement de m'écouter. S'il vous plait. Supplia-t-il presque.

Max conscient de ce qui était à se jouer devant ses yeux. Retira des mains de sa fille la bouteille de vin qui était restée en suspend.

- Je crois que vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire tous les deux mais avant peux-tu me dire où tu étais? On t'a cherché des heures! Demanda Max, les yeux furieux. Maintenant l'angoisse se transformait en colère.

Elle les regarda tour à tour sans comprendre.

- Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre papa mais désolée si tu t'es inquiété. Je sais prendre soin de moi toute seule alors…

- En passant la nuit entière dans une voiture sur une route enneigée en pleine brousse?

- Quoi? Je …mais comment…

- Et en ressortant aussi vite contre l'avis médical de rester chez toi! Il avait haussé le ton.

Cette fois Brennan était muette de suffocation. Il savait, ils savaient tout, elle devint blanche d'humiliation et courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre dont la porte claqua avec fracas.

Max regarda Booth navré. - j'ai encore mis les pieds dans le plat, hein? Je suis désolé, fit-il abattu.

- Disons que ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour braquer Bones. Lui répondit-il malgré tout indulgent. - Mais elle devrait comprendre qu'il y a des gens qui l'aiment, qui peuvent se faire du souci pour elle et que cette sollicitude est une preuve d'amour.

- Ouais! Je ne crois pas être le mieux placé pour l'en convaincre…

- Vous êtes son père Max et vous avez assez prouvé votre attachement… ne serait-ce qu'en risquant la peine de mort pour rester auprès d'elle. Elle a certainement plus de raison de m'en vouloir qu'à vous. Je lui ai fait des promesses sur lesquelles je suis revenu sans penser à elle, par pur égoïsme. J'ai été insensible à sa détresse, au mal que je pouvais lui faire. J'ai juste été un salaud!

De l'autre côté de la cloison, la jeune femme était assise, par terre, contre la porte de sa chambre, la tête dans les mains, les genoux collés sur sa poitrine et n'avait pas perdu un mot de la conversation qu'avaient les deux hommes. Chacun prenant la responsabilité de son mal être alors qu'elle était là à s'apitoyer sur son triste sort, mortifiée qu'ils connaissent son désarroi.

La honte s'amplifia lorsqu'elle réalisait n'avoir pas téléphoné, comme convenu à Rébecca pour la prévenir qu'elle était bien rentrée.

Quand commencerait-elle à prendre en compte ce que pouvait ressentir son entourage lorsqu'elle prenait des décisions qui pouvaient les blesser? Après avoir fait la paix avec Parker, elles avaient parlé toutes les deux et Rébecca lui avait asséné quelques vérités sans complaisance sur la réalité de la vie qu'il fallait prendre avec philosophie malgré les coups durs qui pouvaient vous tomber dessus. La scientifique n'était pas à plaindre malgré son adolescence douloureuse et il ne tenait qu'à elle d'être enfin heureuse.

Elle se releva doucement, glissa la main dans ses cheveux, retira le pull sur ses hanches, puis releva les épaules. Il était temps d'affronter le regard des deux hommes les plus importants de sa vie.

La porte s'ouvrit et tous les deux tournèrent la tête, la jeune femme s'avança, s'efforçant de mettre un sourire d'excuse sur ses lèvres. Ils la virent, surpris, chercher son portable dans son sac et composer un numéro. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, le téléphone collé à l'oreille et entreprit de préparer un comprimé qu'elle avala avec son verre d'eau.

- Rébecca! Je viens de rentrer. Oui… non, apparemment l'électricité est revenue… Ne vous inquiétez pas… vous embrassez Parker pour moi. Encore quelques mots alors qu'elle leur tournait le dos.

Max souriait tandis que Booth ne savait plus quoi penser. Pourquoi Bones était-elle allée apparemment chez Rébecca? D'après le peu qu'il avait entendu, Bones avait passé du temps là-bas. Pourquoi? Il n'obtiendrait de réponses que si Bones acceptait de lui parler, de l'écouter!

- Booth, Temp vous demande si vous voulez du café? Demanda Max en lui tapotant le bras.

La jeune femme le fixait, les sourcils relevés attendant qu'il veuille bien acquiescer ou refuser.

- Désolée, je n'ai pas acheté de bière depuis des mois! Sourit-elle enfin comme pour s'excuser.

- Café. Ça ira très bien, Bones. Comblant enfin la distance qui les séparait.

a votre bon cœur, un petit clic sur le bouton , pour un grand sourire. merci


	17. Chapter 17: Aprés la pluie vient

**Chapitre 17: Ne dit-on pas qu'après la pluie vient le beau temps? **

Tempérance eut un mouvement de recul lorsque Booth effleura le pansement sur son front.

- Je suis désolée, c'est un peu douloureux!

- Vous aviez promis de ne pas prendre de risques inutiles dans les îles, c'est valable aussi ici, Bones. Tenta de plaisanter Booth.

Puis le silence retomba. Max ne pouvait plus ignorer le lien qui les unissait, maintenant, là, les yeux dans les yeux, dans une communion silencieuse dont il était exclu. Comme sous un dôme invisible qui les séparait du monde. Une météorite aurait pu s'écraser sur la maison que rien n'aurait pu les distraire de leur contemplation. Étrange comme deux êtres qui s'aiment aussi entièrement, puissent se faire tant de mal! Cet homme d'âge mûr qu'était l'agent du FBI, avait d'abord nié puis semblait s'être rapproché, enfin il avait du se passer quelque chose de grave pour qu'il renonce, s'expatriant tous les deux pendant des mois. Au retour sa fille avait perdue cette lueur dans le fond de ses yeux. L'étincelle de vie qui y brillait lorsqu'elle était avec son partenaire. Tempérance avait beau s'en défendre, son cœur était en cendre depuis que Booth était rentré avec la belle reporter.

- Je crois que je vais rentrer ma chérie. Se résolut-il à les interrompre. - je compte sur vous, mon garçon pour tout arranger. S'adressant à l'homme, avec confiance. - quand à toi. En lui balançant un doigt menaçant sous le nez, arrête de faire ta tête de pioche et écoutes-le! Demain soir, dix neuf heures et j'apporte le champagne. J'espère bien que nous aurons quelque chose à fêter! Les scrutant d'un air autoritaire tout en s'éloignant.

Le temps qu'ils réagissent, la porte s'était refermée, ils étaient à présents seuls dans l'entrée. Il la regarda s'éloigner et croiser les bras sur sa poitrine alors qu'elle laissait son regard errer sur la ville illuminée. Il laissa la distance les séparer, trop déstabilisé par ce qu'il devait lui avouer, lui faire comprendre. Par où commencer? Sa rupture? La blessure de se sentir rejeté? La terreur qu'elle parte loin, trop loin, si loin qu'il tremblait de ne plus la revoir un jour?

- J'ai rompu avec Hannah!

Il vit les muscles de son cou se contracter sous ses cheveux relevés.

Deux secondes, trois peut-être…

- J'en suis désolée, Booth. Le ton paraissait sincère.

Tout est-il vraiment perdu?.. Il ne savait plus.

S'approcher. Combler l'espace. Il fit deux pas, alors que cette boule d'angoisse était toujours là, emprisonnant comme dans un étau, sa poitrine en feu.

- Moi pas!

Plus tendue encore, elle se tourna, toujours les bras croisés dans une tentative dérisoire de se protéger. Booth sentait son cœur battre et tambouriner jusque dans ses tempes, chaque artère, chaque veine faisant caisse de résonance.

- Si vous partez, je ne sais pas si j'y survivrai…

Il y a quelques temps, Bones lui aurait sorti un discourt scientifique lui expliquant qu'il était peu probable, voir impossible de mourir pour un motif pareil mais c'est le ton de sa voix qui du la perturber. Ses yeux, au bleu presque délavé par la souffrance, tentaient de déchiffrer la signification de cette éventualité. Plus déroutée encore de ne pas trouver dans ce regard une réponse satisfaisante.

Réfléchir encore aux mots qui pourraient la retenir. C'est lui maintenant qui avait le nez presque collé à la vitre, il avait franchi l'espace qui les séparait. Elle en retrait, immobile. Sans la regarder, la tête baissée, dans un souffle presque inaudible.

- Vous êtes une partie de moi. Vous êtes en moi depuis notre premier regard. Je sais que ça vous parait illogique mais…j'ai essayé de vous oublier, de vous arracher de la place que vous preniez dans mon cœur. D'y placer quelqu'un d'autre pour cicatriser la plaie béante que vous aviez laissé…je n'ai même pas eut le courage de vous regarder souffrir, j'ai fermé les yeux pour m'empêcher de courir après une chimère… lorsque je vous ai entendu hier, décidée à partir loin de moi, j'ai senti mon monde s'écrouler. J'ai brisé le cœur d'Hannah mais je ne peux plus faire semblant, Bones. Je ne lui ai jamais dit ''je t'aime '' parce que c'eut été un mensonge éhonté alors que je rêvais de les dire seulement à vous… Nous aurions pu avoir des enfants mais ça n'aurait pas été les nôtres. J'aurai sans cesse cherché dans le fond de leurs yeux une étincelle de ressemblance avec ceux que vous auriez pu me donner. Ça peut vous paraitre insensé m…

Il sentit une main douce et chaude se faufiler dans la sienne. La presser, la garder juste là emprisonnée alors qu'il tournait la tête vers son visage baigné par de larmes silencieuses. Ses pupilles dilatées comme celles d'une miraculée qui voit enfin les premiers rayons du soleil après une éternité dans l'obscurité.

Timidement, comme un adolescent, à son premier baiser, Booth leva leurs deux mains enlacées pour les poser sur sa joue, un sourire de satiété sur les lèvres, les yeux rivés dans ceux de sa partenaire. Sans sécher ses larmes, il la tira délicatement vers lui pour qu'elle vienne reposer contre sa poitrine, leurs deux cœurs battant la chamade, de trop d'émotions refoulées. Posant doucement son menton sur sa chevelure pour ensuite la parsemer de baisers, sa taille serrée contre lui, ils reposaient là sous un quartier de lune, profitant enfin de l'instant sans esquisser le moindre mouvement pour se détacher.

alors? ça vous plait? vous savez donc quoi faire pour me faire plaisir:-))


	18. Chapter 18:Tout vient à point à qui sait

Merci à **Kyokisha, Fandebones et Mimimonn**

J'aimerais rassurer tout le monde, malgré mon âge avancée, je ne perds la boule, quoi que…

J'ai eu un énorme beug lors du post du chapitre 17, d'où vous avez sans doute été un peu perplexe à sa lecture!

Ma fic **Adieu** est venue se faufiler perfidement à la place… bon perfidement ! avec mon aide involontaire. Je vous prie de m'en excuser.

Voici donc la suite…enfin j'espère :-))

**Chapitre 18: ****Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre…un jour, un mois ou même plus longtemps **

- Booth… Seeley,. Entendit-il murmurer contre son cou.

- Humm…

- Tu penses vraiment ce que tu as dit?

Précautionneusement, Booth la recula pour replonger dans ses yeux, juste quelques centimètres pour qu'ils puissent de nouveau se faire face.

- Je sais que cela te sera difficile d'oublier Bones mais je n'ai jamais été aussi sincère. Maintenant je sais que je ne pourrai jamais vivre sans toi, loin de toi et je trouverai bien un moyen de te le prouver.

Tempérance parut peser la justesse de cette promesse, un temps qui sembla terriblement long pour lui dont le cœur palpitait d'anxiété. La jeune femme sembla avoir trouvé la réponse car bientôt un sourire et un regard coquin illuminèrent son visage.

- Tu pourrais peut-être me montrer…

Comment devait-il interpréter cette proposition? Une flamme ardente commença à lécher son esprit pour venir enfin embraser ses sens comme un brasier. Ses yeux d'un bleu chatoyant l'épiaient en quête d'une réaction. Il déglutit et sembla manquer d'air, ce qui déclencha chez la jeune femme un rire malicieux mais qui disparut doucement.

- Si tu ne veux pas…déjà la mine plus incertaine.

- Tu ne veux pas qu'on attende un peu? S'empressa-t-il de demander. Non que son envie ne soit maintenant tangible mais il ne voulait pas que Bones, Sa Bones regrette, de s'être laissée emporter par les émotions. Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Booth éclata de rire.

Déconcertée par cette réaction pour le moins surprenante, Seeley ne put qu'être encore plus troublé par la mimique adorable de la jeune femme; les sourcils relevés, sa jolie tête penchée de côté quémandant une explication.

Encadrant son visage parfait entre ses deux mains, incapable de se lasser de ce spectacle ravissant. - je me demanderais simplement si ta proposition était guidée par les émotions… mais je…

- Et tu aurais certainement raison! Le coupa-t-elle d'une voix assurée. J'ai beaucoup trop réfléchie jusqu'à maintenant et j'ai failli tout perdre. Je veux prendre le risque de croire comme toi. J'ai juste besoin de quelques preuves. Tu sais, on ne peut pas changer juste comme ça, du jour au lendemain.

Seeley Booth sentit son cœur chavirer, déjà sa Bones baissait les yeux dans lesquels brillait une nouvelle pudeur. Il approcha doucement ses lèvres des siennes dans un premier baiser délicat presque chaste, juste pour gouter l'arôme de cette pulpe sucrée, le souvenir refaisant surface, aussi vivace que dans ses rêves troublés durant des mois. Lorsqu'il se détacha, c'est elle, dans un gémissement d'insatisfaction qui recaptura sa bouche, plus gourmande elle força la barrière de ses dents pour venir découvrir sa langue dans un baiser possessif. Ses deux mains emprisonnèrent sa nuque puis elle glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux faisant courir un délicieux frisson le long de sa moelle épinière. Électrisé par ce corps encore trop loin, ses mains trouvèrent la taille pour la coller à lui, sentir sa poitrine contre la sienne et enfin se pénétrer tout entier de sa chaleur. C'est le souffle court qu'ils cessèrent cette première étreinte fiévreuse pour se contempler de nouveau comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils se rencontraient et laissaient leurs instincts commandés. Cette fois, c'est Booth qui reprit l'initiative, encouragé par l'abandon qu'il lisait dans ses yeux d'azur. Comme deux aveugles qui voudraient enfin trouver la lumière, c'est à tâtons qu'ils longèrent le couloir, Booth de plus en plus impatient d'enfin connaitre le cœur de cet appartement qui gardait le sommeil de sa précieuse aimée. Même si son cœur flancha une seconde du à la morsure de jalousie au souvenir de ces hommes qui avaient partagé sa couche, cette nuit, il ferait découvrir à son amante que l'amour, le vrai, l'unique était au-delà qu'une simple union sexuelle. Il transcendait tous les obstacles qu'ils avaient trouvés sur leur route jusqu'ici. Ses ébats avec Hannah n'étaient que pour assouvir un nœud, une faim d'un amour inaccessible que son cœur brisé avait voulu effacer.

Tempérance sentit le changement subtil à l'humeur de son compagnon, son regard coupable alors qu'elle constatait la crispation de ses muscles.

- Je ne t'en veux pas Booth. Je suis l'unique responsable de ma souffrance et si Hannah a pu t'apporter un peu de bonheur, alors je devrais l'en remercier. C'est ce qui a toujours été le plus important pour moi. Lui murmura-t-elle pour le rassurer, agenouillée sur le lit alors qu'il posait genoux à terre pour se placer presque à sa hauteur.

-Viens maintenant, montres-moi ce que les autres n'ont jamais pu me faire ressentir. Montres-moi ce qu'est l'amour.

Ce premier contact aurait put être impatient, sauvage tant leurs corps se réclamaient mais c'est une douceur presque timide qui les guida. Comme deux adolescents qui font leurs premiers pas vers un monde inconnu, leurs cœurs enfin trouvés et enlacés. La semi obscurité préférée à la lumière crue et artificielle pour se dénuder délicatement, sans précipitation savourant leurs premiers instants d'intimité. L'homme, le mâle, l'Alpha apprivoisé par l'océan de ses yeux bleu d'opale commença à effleurer de ses doigts chaque millimètre de cette peau dont les effluves l'enivraient, découvrant du bout des lèvres les monts et vallées de ce corps finement sculpté alors qu'elle gémissait, les paupières serrées pour empêcher les larmes de s'évader, tant ces nouvelles sensations faisaient naitre au creux de tout son être une cascade de plaisir jamais encore engendrée. Tempérance saisie à cet instant toute la signification des mots ''Faire l'Amour '' et non pas simplement se donner. A son tour ses doigts s'envolèrent à la découverte de cet épiderme dont elle avait seulement pu s'imaginer la douceur, cette chaleur qui irradiait comme les rayons d'un soleil juste créé pour elle. Ses mains retraçant chaque cicatrice et chaque endroit épargné par les dangers, les tortures. Ses épaules carrées, ce buste vigoureux, cette taille et ce bassin solides et ses cuisses fermes, la plante de ses pieds autrefois martyrisées. L'inventaire d'une vie qui n'avait pas épargné cet homme fier et épris de justice mais resté tendre et confiant sur la nature de ses semblables qui, malgré ses échecs gardait sa foi intacte et en son Dieu et en l'amour. Que cet être exceptionnel l'ait choisi elle, la souleva d'un désir vibrant d'enfin lui appartenir cœur, corps et âme pour le meilleur et pour le pire aussi longtemps qu'il le souhaiterait. Booth sentit cette nouvelle urgence faire vibrer le corps enflammé de sa maitresse, la couvrant d'un désir tout aussi partagé, il se glissa en elle, appréciant l'étroitesse de ce fourreau qui bientôt reçu son extase tandis qu'elle s'abandonnait pour la première fois dans ses bras.

Enlacés et encore niché dans son sexe chaud, le sommeil vint les accueillir pour leur première nuit, ensemble, dans les mêmes draps.

Un petit commentaire ? quelques secondes qui feraient tellement plaisir…

et passez un bon weekend


	19. Chapter 19: parlezmoi d'amour

**Chapitre 19: Parlez-moi d'amour et faites-moi des choses tendres…**

C'était encore les heures sombres du petit matin et Booth sommeillait, infiniment conscient du corps qui reposait contre lui. Sa respiration régulière parsemée de soupirs, cette peau totalement nue, rendue prisonnière de ses bras et dont les effluves subtiles de leurs ébats flottaient encore entre eux. Avait-elle seulement conscience, sous ses paupières closes, du nouveau désir, puissant, qui renaissait dans ses entrailles à la sentir là, à demie offerte, un sein émergeant comme une ile desserte dans les replis du drap froissé. Le cœur de Seeley fit une nouvelle embardée, son corps tout entier réagissant encore aux souvenirs des caresses dont elle l'avait inondé. Cette nuit, il avait découvert un nouveau monde qu'il avait pensé inaccessible. Les volutes de cette cité dans les nuages dont eux seuls, avaient le pouvoir, ensemble, d'ouvrir les portes, l'enivraient encore.

Une mèche de cheveux l'empêchait de contempler son visage. Avec une infinie délicatesse, il la repoussa profitant dans l'élan pour attarder ses doigts sur l'arrête de son nez, descendre jusqu'à sa bouche pour en dessiner les contours et de s'approcher pour lui voler un baiser.

L'exquise sensation de se faire butiner brisa le rêve, emportant dans la brume, la plage de sable fin et l'amant à ses côtés.

D'une petite voix encore toute ensommeillée, les yeux fermés: - Tu vas devoir le remplacer!

- Quoi? Demanda-t-il d'une voix stupéfaite. Qui? Alors qu'elle se lovait contre lui.

- L'amant merveilleux qui était dans mon rêve…

- Et qu'avait-il de si exceptionnel? Pas très sûr de vouloir entrer dans le jeu, mais y pénétrant tout de même.

- D'abord il m'embrassait….

- oh…comme ça. Mima-t-il en effleurant le coin de sa bouche.

- Lui était beaucoup plus audacieux…

- Est-ce une incitation à la débauche que tu me proposes. Murmura-t-il en mordillant le lobe de son oreille.

- Est-ce que cela y ressemble?

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour raviver le feu qui couvait dans ses entrailles et dans l'instant, il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes alors que la jeune femme pouvait sentir son membre viril devenir plus tendu contre sa toison. La douceur de ce réveil gonfla la poitrine de Bones d'une impression nouvelle: avoir enfin trouvé un endroit juste fait pour elle, habitée de tendresse, de confiance et d'un amour sincère et profond sur lequel elle pourrait bâtir les fondations de sa nouvelle maison. La caresse de ses mains sur sa peau faisait surgir un désir qui ne semblait que l'emporter sur les frontières de la jouissance, cambrée, affamée qu'il lui accorde l'extase. Seeley galvanisé par ses gémissements de plaisir, la gardait au bord du tourbillon, attentif à faire grandir encore et encore l'exquise torture, se délectant de l'entendre murmurer puis crier enfin son prénom. Ses mains douces et fines, cherchant elles aussi à surprendre la moindre parcelle de peau frissonnante de son amant. Ses râles extatiques devenus feulements d'un corps au bord de l'abandon mais qui résiste encore. Chacun à l'orée d'un précipice où ils voulaient tomber ensemble dans le même instant. Retenant leur plaisir pour encore le décupler, bridant de toute leur volonté ce désir d'exploser qu'ils avaient de plus en de mal à contrôler.

Sa langue gourmande lécha sa peau parfumée, s'enfonça dans sa toison soyeuse pour y trouver son clitoris gonflé, plus rouge que les pigments d'un pistil de safran, l'apprivoiser en l'aspirant doucement, le frôlant à peine de la pointe de sa langue alors que la jeune femme se cambrait, s'arc-boutait plus encore pour s'offrir à lui, rendue folle par le supplice.

Des ondes de plaisir la parcouraient longuement, et lui, grisé par la cyprine qui coulait le long de ses cuisses tendres et par ses soupirs extasiés redoublait d'ardeur.  
>Il empoigna ses hanches, poussa lentement son sexe dur et humide contre sa vulve. Ils étaient maintenant cuisses contre cuisses, ventre contre ventre, ses bras musclés de chaque côté de son visage auréolé d'une extase paradisiaque. Les premières lueurs du jour filtraient et venaient doucement éclairer ses traits radieux alors qu'il l'embrassait sur les lèvres, sur les paupières, goutant de sa langue ses perles d'eau salée qu'elle versait pour lui. Booth imprima à ses hanches un tempo d'abord lent pour se fondre dans ce paradis enfin conquis et bientôt l'assaut devint de plus en plus rapide comme les battements de son cœur bouleversé. Leurs souffles courts mêlés de spasmes entre le rire et les larmes, une ivresse d'impatience de pouvoir atteindre tous les deux, ensemble, dans le même instant, les délices insondables de cette petite mort où ils se sentirent bientôt absorbés dans un univers de volupté.<p>

Epuisés, leurs corps moites de sueur encore sous l'onde de choc de l'amour qu'ils venaient encore de partager, il la caressera longtemps, sa bouche et ses doigts se relayant pour étancher sa soif de son breuvage aux odeurs de jouissance.

Bones se remettait à peine de l'enchantement qu'elle venait pour la seconde fois d'éprouver. Ainsi comprit-elle qu'avec lui, cet homme fantastique, quelque soit le chemin emprunté, le résultat, cette fois, resterait toujours le même: les portes du paradis lui resteraient ouvertes parce que ses sentiments à elle comme à lui seraient présents jusqu'au dernier souffle de leurs vies. Leurs cœurs, leurs corps, leurs âmes avaient communié, sans presque un mot, juste des « je t'aime », murmurés comme une promesse, un serment d'éternité.

Un grand merci à celles qui laissent un comm, c'est tellement gentil :-))

- Fandebones. comme le temps est frais, j'espère que l'atmosphère s'est un peu réchauffée? je me venge comme je peux de ma frustration à tes histoires


	20. Chapter 20:Le plus beau des Noël

Et voilà, déjà l'heure de nous séparer avec ce dernier chapitre que vous aimerez, j'espère.

Merci aux fidèles qui sont venues poser quelques mots à chaque chapitre, un grand plaisir pour moi qui doutais quelques fois.

Merci aussi aux plus occasionnels.

**Chapitre 20: Le plus beau des Noël c'est lorsqu'il est partagé avec ceux qu'on aime**

Un changement subtil de sa respiration la sortit de sa somnolence.

- Tu es enfin réveillé? S'enquit la jeune femme en s'étirant doucement comme un jeune chaton.

- Non, je crois que je suis encore en plein rêve. Murmura Seeley toujours les yeux fermés.

- hum.. Oh…je… qu'est-ce que tu fais? Gloussa-t-elle encore.

- J'ai besoin de te toucher pour être certain que tu es encore là, que tout ce qui s'est passé n'est pas une chimère, encore, le ton paraissait plus grave d'un coup.

- Je t'aime trop et je ne me sauverai plus! Je te le promets. Accompagnant ce serment d'un tendre baiser au coin de ses lèvres.

Si Booth avait d'autres idées, Bones ne lui en laissa pas le temps, elle se leva promptement en souriant, et il ne put qu'admirer ses fesses sublimes s'envoler vers la salle de bain. Un peu déçu, il comprit vite, lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur les aiguilles du réveil qui marquaient déjà quinze heures. Leurs ébats amoureux les avaient épuisés mais rattrapés par le temps qui avait défilé, il fallait songer à se préparer pour l'invité. Dans un éclair, Booth pensa à son fils qu'il devait aller chercher pour seize heures alors qu'ils devaient passer ce réveillon de Noël ensemble comme à l'accoutumée. Les événements de ses dernières quarante huit heures avaient tout chamboulé. Des fiançailles ratées, des heures d'anxiété et d'angoisse, son monde bouleversé pour découvrir enfin qu'il fallait juste croire à la destinée sans jamais douter. Dieu avait des plans pour lui, un peu compliqués certes mais la récompense était à la hauteur du mal enduré. Cette femme était comme une rédemption pour ce qu'il avait fait et méritait la damnation. Dans ces yeux clairs il avait pu lire qu'elle l'aimait intensément sans plus aucun doute parce qu'elle avait enfin résolu l'équation qui divisait son cœur et sa raison.

- Chéri, si tu ne te presses pas un peu, nous allons être en retard! Supposa-t-elle en se penchant pour déposer un baiser fugace sur sa joue. Surpris en pleine réflexion, il n'eut pas le temps de l'attraper que déjà Bones disparaissait hors de la chambre.

Le temps de prendre une douche rapide, une agréable odeur de café l'accueilli dans la cuisine. Petit déjeuner en pleine après-midi auprès d'une des plus belles créatures de la planète qui lui souriait amoureusement, il lui serait extrêmement difficile de s'éloigner, ne serait-ce que quelques heures. Bien que ce substantiel petit déjeuner soit le bienvenu, rien ne pourrait le rassasier de sa Bones, celle qu'il avait aimé inconsciemment et à qui il avait donné son cœur depuis presque le premier jour.

- Je peux te poser une question. Demanda-t-il doucement.

Brennan releva ses beaux yeux bleus vers lui. - Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'étais chez Rébecca hier soir.

Il fut surpris qu'elle ait deviné. - Je me suis mal comportée avec Parker et vous avez souffert tous les deux à cause de moi. Je voulais juste faire la paix et tenter d'arranger les choses avant de partir.

- Je suppose que cela n'a pas dû être facile…

- Disons qu'il est têtu mais aussi très intelligent…comme son père, je lui ai expliqué certaines choses en disant juste la vérité et il a compris.

- Alors si je vais le chercher…je n'aurai pas droit cette fois à un accueil glacial.

- Je ne crois pas, non! Tu l'embrasseras pour moi, n'est-ce pas!

- Tu ne veux pas qu'on revienne ici! Lança Booth déjà inquiet.

- Bien sûr que si Seeley, mais je ne veux pas m'imposer, je sais combien cette fête est importante pour toi et que c'est un moment privilégié et rare que vous partagez tous les deux.

- T'imposer! L'agent du FBI roula des yeux en l'air puis plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme.

- C'est sans doute le plus beau Noël que nous allons passer parce que nous serons ensemble, tous les trois comme une vraie famille, ma famille, la tienne aussi à partir de maintenant car je n'ai plus l'intention de te laisser t'enfuir et tu as promis de ne plus le faire.

- Alors j'attendrai que tu reviennes. Dépêches-toi, je sens que tu me manques déjà.

S'enlaçant encore avant qu'il ne parte, ils échangèrent un long et tendre baiser puis se noyèrent encore quelques secondes dans cette bulle qu'ils avaient retrouvé.

A la voix chargée de bonheur qui décrocha pour lancer un « Tempérance Brennan, j'écoute. » Angéla était déjà rassurée.

- Hello ma chérie! Je voulais avoir juste quelques nouvelles mais je pense, en t'entendant que tout s'est bien passé hier soir. Alan fait encore sa sieste, j'ai tout le temps. Racontes-moi.

Décidément Angéla n'avait jamais désespéré et Brennan éclata de rire. Son ton péremptoire ne laissait place à aucune discussion. Après quelques minutes de bavardage où l'artiste hurla sa joie dans le téléphone, faisant presque exploser le nombre de décibels autorisées, elles décidèrent d'improviser le réveillon ensemble. Angéla apporterait ce qu'elle avait prévu pour elle et Hodgins, chez elle et débarquerait avec mari et enfant dans une heure tout au plus, la patience n'étant pas l'une de ses premières qualités. Brennan accepta ravie, elle partagerait ce Noël avec tous ceux qu'elle aimait d'une amitié aussi sincère que son amour pour Booth.

Lorsque celui-ci, accompagné de son fils arriva à sa porte, ils entendirent déjà les rires fuser derrière celle-ci et se regardèrent encore plus heureux. Parker sonna tandis que Booth avait les bras chargés de paquets. Tempérance ouvrit et se vit assaillir par le garçon qui la prit dans ses bras, étreinte qu'elle lui rendit avec autant de ferveur devant un Booth des plus heureux. Angéla et Jack le gratifièrent d'une accolade chaleureuse tandis que Max lui serrait la main. Une poignée de main où il mit tout le plaisir de le voir enfin entrer dans sa famille officiellement.

Seeley Booth s'approcha enfin de sa compagne pour déposer sur ses lèvres un baiser, l'enserrant dans ses bras dans une étreinte possessive tandis que tous applaudissaient.

Parker vint se blottir entre eux pour montrer que désormais, ils formaient une nouvelle famille. Un bouchon de champagne sauta bientôt et tous levèrent leur verre à un Joyeux Noël auquel ils trinquaient. Même si cette nuit, il devraient rester sages… à cause de leurs invités qui restaient dormir_,.( quoi? Mm pas de câlinou sexuel.. Non mais il faut être inventif et silencieux les oreillers ça sert bien à quelque chose.. Dediou.. LOL ) non je suis pas d'accord, il faut qu'ils se laissent aller à consumer ce feu ardent qui leur brûle chaque centimètres carrés de leurs peau… :D , commentaire imposé de ma correctrice chouchou 2)( Vous comprenez ce que j'endure parfois…) _

Ils fermeraient les paupières, pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre, dans la douceur du même lit pour demain ouvrir les yeux sur les traits de l'être aimé, ainsi que les jours, mois, années à venir et ce jusqu'à leur dernier soupir

Fin.

Bon, en voilà encore une de finie. Et une autre possibilité de débarquer Hannah sans l'accuser de tous les pêchés de la Terre. Reconnaissez, qu'ici, j'ai été magnanime!

Une façon de me faire pardonner auprès de celles et ceux qui apprécient cette blonde journaliste…

Tous les gouts sont dans la nature! Non désolée. Je retire cette dernière remarque.

De mon cœur s'écoule un fiel dont l'amertume me fait dire des horreurs, pas tout le temps…mais quelques fois…

Vous avez lu, vous vous êtes tu jusqu'ici. Peut-être une dernière chance de montrer que vous avez un tant soit peu apprécié. Vos messages sont mon salaire, je ne suis exigeante. Juste quelques mots…

**Question :** pour une prochaine aventure…que préférez-vous ?

- Une histoire de vengeance où Brennan disparait et Booth part à sa recherche. 55 chapitres de pérégrinations au Salvador, entre autre.

Ou

- Un CD qui réduit à néant le monde de Booth tandis que Brennan tue la femme qu'elle est pour devenir maman. 20 chapitres entre amour et drame.

**A vous de voter… **


End file.
